Battling the elements
by charliesunshine
Summary: it's the ninety second hunger games, blood will be shed, Lives will be lost and one victor will rise. Will it be your tribute, SYOT CLOSED,
1. Meeting the president

The grand mahogany door's closed with a thud; its sound reverberated through the dark library, president Rain's very own private Library. It was a big room with a low ceiling and a blood red carpet lining the whole room's floor. The walls were pure white without a speck or dirt, which brought colour to the dark windowless room. There were hundreds of cases filled with books, old books that time had forgotten, story books for little children, history books, dictionaries and classics which were gathering dust. The thought of so many books going to waste, not being read saddened me greatly but now was not a time for sadness. The ninety second Hunger games were fast approaching and this year I was given the task of creating this year's arena and everything has to be perfect. My life depended on it, as did my families.

Shaking slightly I shuffle down the main isle, across the white sheep skin rug, towards the president's desk hidden at the back of the room. I take in the sight of the many bunches of lilies and the library's only light, a crystal silver chandelier hanging above his desk.

"Frances, have you finished sightseeing?" The president says in an amused voice. I feel my face turning crimson at the idea of being caught gawking at the president and his home.

"I have them, this year's plans and I think you will be impressed" I say looking at the floor, confidence, and the president likes confidence in a person.

"Alright Frances" he says with an amused smirk. "I have high expectations this year after last year's disaster" I swallow, thankfully I am saved from my fate as the phone in his office rings, he ignores it and snatches the plans out my hands, the phone keeps ringing. He opens the binder to my overhead sketch of the arena. The phone is still ringing. "Heavens" he says throwing his hands up in the air the grabbing the phone. "What, you know where I am, what could be possibly any more important than the arena plans..Wait, what?... are you sure?..." he drops the phone. "She's dead... gone".

"Maybe I should go now" I suggest, only two thankful to leave this oppressive room. The atmosphere was tense, suffocating me almost. He simply nods and flops down in his chair, looking lost and unlike his normal aggressive overpowering self. I bow my head and get up to leave, gasping in relief to know I will live another year.

**Alright, there you go. It's short but I wanted to write something. Please submit a tribute, only try to for an interesting angle, well not a Mary sue kind of tribute. I will be accepting tributes through pm only, unless for some reason you can't make an account. You can reserve a tribute but you must submit it in three days or I will no longer keep the space open. tribute form on my profile**


	2. Viewing the districts

**Ok so I have some tributes but I don't want to start posting reapings without all spaces filled, so here I have another quick chapter but seriously I have no bloodbaths so I will have to choose and don't worry to make it fair I will do a hat trick sorta thing so here we have another chapter and please submit. Form on my profile. **

Frances, head game maker pov

We were all lined up and forced to pledge our oath of loyalty to the president, as always then escorted to our planning room. It was a simple room, black walls, wooden floor and a big rectangular table in the middle. At the front of the room there was a huge black screen where we were meant to watch all twelve reapings and work out the odds each tribute had after first impressions in front of the capital. This was a huge deal as if we failed or somehow mixed up the odds then it would cause economic chaos. Most of the capitals income was spent on each year's games and generous supplies to each district every so often; therefore most people bet hundreds even millions on the placing of the tributes to gain all the money they will have invested throughout the year or on tributes in the games. If too many people were unhappy with the result and an unexpected tribute won then everyone would lose a lot of money and President Rain was relying on all of us, the game maker's and a few capital dealer's o have everything exactly perfect.

"All right people we're screening live in twenty seconds. We have chocolate soufflés and truffles with Gillybread on the side with honeysuckle champagne if anyone gets hungry. Are we all right? Good" our dealer says clapping his hands pausing for a breath. "Three, two one and we go to District one" The big screen switches on and a notice flashes up.

Each district will have a five minute view so you can get a feel for things, let's play a game, see if you can guess who will be reaped, guess correctly and you could win a golden Muffle pig straight from a district ten ranch, ready then let the games begin.

Horlando, another gamemaker handed out sheets of paper and fountain pens and we all look at him in surprise and he just shrugs.

"I haven't had Muffle pig in a few weeks" He protests and we turn back to the screen. I pick up my piece of paper and pen and focus on the screen. District one is supposed to be the glitziest most successful district but it still looks down market and poor compared to our futuristic heroic capital. I see boys and girls all heading down the big main street towards the reaping. The girls wear brightly coloured dresses, some short and some long. Twelve year olds shuffle along trying to look as if they didn't have a sleepless night and aren't scared, whilst most of the older tributes are whooping with joy charging down the paved road. A couple of huge older boys catch my eyes but all the girls look so similar it's hard to pick.

The screen cuts to district two and apart from all the silver buildings and blue skies the city is colourless, much like the tributes. They are unwavering, celebrating something almost. They are all massive swinging their weight around. I see few who are scared, I see a group of older girls playing what seems like target practice, throwing knives at people, only missing by a couple of inches. I note them down before the screen switches to district three. None of us pay attention as district three is almost always double bloodbath deaths.

"Oh Frances, see anyone so far?" Horlando asks and I shrug.

"I saw a couple of huge boys in district one and in district two a couple of older girls playing with knives but that's about it, what about you?"

He shakes his head and goes off to help himself to the honeysuckle champagne. District four is similar to district one and district five the kids all look so miserable it's not worth watching as they all seem to be such easy pickings for the careers. I don't really pay attention and you can see how unbelievably bored the rest of us are. By the time we are on district nine most of us have left. I stayed to see district ten. It's always fascinated me if how they create so much food how can they always be starving. Sadly it looks like another disappointing year for district ten. Starving kids are hurrying down the dirt road to their town square. You can see their hollowed cheek bones and the fear through their wide eyes, some are even crying. My heart leaps in my chest for those people out in the livestock district. We give them all we can or at least President Rain assures me we do, but I can see it isn't enough. The screen switches to district eleven and like almost the whole room I get up to leave, those poor hopeless faces waiting to meet their doom...

**you know I wrote this listening to wicked the musical and I've learnt I don't like musicals except from defying gravity, its a good song but random but its Short I know but I wanted to raise awareness. PLEASE submit a tribute, I've got so many arena plans and other stuff but I can write until I have enough tributes so yeah, read review as I want to know what people think and send a tribute in.**


	3. District one

**hey again, sorry for the long wait. It's my half term now so I will have lots of time to update. I will have a reaping for each district and take it from there. I will not be doing a sponser system but after the reaping's I will be confirming alliances and having a poll, vote for the most popular tributes. OK here is district one, tributes submitted by A-Tribute-Called-Sarah and sc148. I hope you like... **

Shimmer Velvet - A-Tribute-Called-Sarah

Ow!" I giggle to myself. The silk bed sheets and pillows are on the floor around me, so I must have fallen out of bed again.  
Rubbing my emerald green eyes, still bleary from sleep, and unbraiding my long hair from its plait, I push myself up into a sitting position on the small wooden floor. I lean against my bed and, without realizing, pick up my mother's necklace from the bedside table.  
Sun pours through my room's small window. The birds are flitting in and out of the trees. Their leaves are fresh and green after recovering from the harsh winter. Yep, today is the day.  
I'm going to do it. Volunteer for the Hunger Games; to win, unlike my mother did. I smile as I look down at the necklace in my hands, a small chain with a clear diamond hanging from it. The diamond is supposed to represent good luck, and for me, it has.  
It was Mother's token. She wore it until her death. I wonder if she was scared on her reaping, or confident, or maybe a little nervous, like I am. Maybe she knew she would die. She could have planned it; anything to get away from her two-year-old daughter that ruined her life, I guess. Dad's told me being a teen mum is hard. What if she just couldn't take it, burnt herself to death? I can never get him to talk about her, but if I could, I'd love to know more. Although Dad's been brilliant. He's always provided for me, so now it seems right for me to help him in return.  
"Shimmer, breakfast!" my dad bellows up the stairs. That breaks my train of thought, and my head snaps up.  
"I'm coming!" The smell of waffles drifts up the stairs. I love waffles; he must have gotten up hours ago to buy and make them. My throat tightens at the thought of his reaction when I tell him I'm going to volunteer. But I shrug it off and swing out of my bedroom, heading for the kitchen.  
"Morning, sweetheart," he says, ruffling my long blonde hair. I pull his hand out of my hair; I don't like it messy.  
"Hi, Daddy," I say, throwing my arms around him with a little too much enthusiasm. We both topple over and hit the floor with a thud.  
"Oops, sorry!" I laugh and get up, pulling my dad to his feet, too. He grins.  
"I see your training has paid off. You have more muscle than I do!" he teases, rubbing his back, "Anyway, I have waffles." He heads to the kitchen counter and grabs two plates, filled with waffles and a little syrup. He carefully places then on the table. I plonk myself down in a chair and start eating. The sweet taste explodes in my mouth, and I smile to myself. Waffles. It's amazing how easy I am to please.  
"Shimmer, hello? Earth to Shimmer," he says snapping his fingers in my face.  
"Sorry, guess I zoned out...again," I say, giggling. He smiles.  
"You nervous, then?" he asks. I shrug and take a deep breath.  
"No, not really…Well, a little. I am going to volunteer. And yes, I have decided." He freezes.  
"Do you know what you're doing?" he asks, "Have you thought it through?"  
"I want to. I am doing it for you, for me, for Mum," I say. He closes his eyes, looking as if he's in pain. "I have trained since I was five," I continue, "I've got the skills…and the looks. I know I can do it. You've seen me in action. I'm the best there is, and you know it." I point out, smiling. He sits still and silent.  
"If I lose you, I'll be alone. I can't lose both the women in my life to the Hunger Games" He sighs, as do I.

"Daddy," I say, grabbing his arm lightly, "I'll stick with the Careers; I can charm the Capitol as easily as I do 'round here. You know I'll be fine." I jump on his back. He yelps, and once again, we're both on the floor.  
"Was that a gesture of kindness, or are you showing me some of your moves for the arena?" he asks, rubbing his back.  
"I'm so sorry, Daddy, really!" I flutter my eyelashes and widen my eyes for good measure.  
"That's not what I'm worried about. You don't know the faintest thing about plants; what's safe to eat and what isn't. Or healing, or even hunting." he points out. And I guess it's true. But maybe I would have paid more attention to those survival lectures if they were more fun to listen to.  
"So? We'll have supplies from the Cornucopia." I argue, pouting slightly at him. He throws his hands up in the air and sighs in exasperation.  
"Fine. You volunteer. And you know what? I'm sure you will just be fine." It wasn't quite the response I was looking for, but good enough. He knows I'll win, as do I.  
"Thank you, thank you!" I give him another hug and head for the door. "Gotta go. I'm meeting the girls at the square's entrance ten minutes before the reaping starts, so that's…umm hmm…What's ten minus—Ouch!" I wince as I walk into the doorframe. My dad laughs. I join in, and it's as if he never disagreed with me.  
"Forty minutes. I'll see you there. And I'm sure you'll look beautiful, as you always do." He gives me another hug and goes back to reading some old book.  
"I know I will," I say smugly before waltzing out the room.  
I take the stairs two at a time, careful not to trip, then clumsily burst into my bedroom. I pick up my mother's necklace from the floor—it could get broken there—and dump it on my bed. Then, I go to the bathroom and turn on our hot water, then pour myself a bath. I wash my hair, which takes a while as it's so long. I would never cut it, although it does sometimes get in the way during training.  
I finish quickly and hurry back to my room to select a dress. I choose one I bought last year, a beautiful golden ball gown. It's strapless with a sparkly bodice. My favorite part of the gown, though, is the long skirt. Towards the bottom the fabric becomes more see through. All of it shimmers in the sunlight.  
Carefully, I wriggle into the dress and zip it up, then comb my hair until it's shiny and straight. I put on a little red lip paint, black mascara and foundation. I only bought the foundation it last year, straight from the Capitol with first class shipment. It's brilliant; it even covers the freckle by my lip.  
Once I'm satisfied with my look, I stuff my feet into gold ballet slippers. Before I forget, I grab my mum's necklace and fasten it on. After pulling on a few accessories to match, I go to our only mirror in the house. It's quite old with an engraved patten around the edge. I look glamorous; sexy, like a victor should be. Wait…  
"Agh! I have bags under my eyes! Noo…" I groan to no one in particular. How could this have happened? I went to bed early.  
After dabbing on a little more makeup, I'm as ready as I'll ever be, so I head downstairs to find my dad has already left. I head to the door, ready to prove everyone wrong. Plenty of people think I'm a ditz. Well, they've never seen me in combat. I'm feeling quite good about that.

As I walk towards the reaping square in my elegant golden gown, I see the whole of District One has been scrubbed spotless. Shop windows without any grime, the streets cleared of litter. Colorful bunting follows the road up to the square. The nerves and excitement begin to set in. It's finally happening.  
"Hey, watch were you're going!" shouts an accusing voice. I gasp. I must have been daydreaming. Because in front of me is a huge boy with jet-black hair. On the ground.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I giggle softly, despite the situation. "Are you alright?"  
"Well, I am now. The fault is all mine," he says, springing up gracefully. He looks around eighteen. "Are you from our humble district, or maybe the Capitol?"  
"Oh!" I laugh, flattered, "No, I'm from District One. Why do you ask?"  
"Your dress. And, well, your beauty seems to match no one else in our district. And I don't think I recognize you, so I assumed..." He trails off and smiles at me.  
"I'm Champion. And you are..." before I have the chance to introduce myself to this charming boy I've never seen, a voice jumps out from behind me.  
"Well, Champ, you're really not her type. Don't do this to yourself, or you'll end up just like the hundreds of others!" I turn around to see my best friend, Spark, leaning casually against a pole, watching with amused eyes as she gestures to the many gawking boys who can't seem to take their eyes off of me. I smile apologetically to the boy and walk over to Spark. By now I'm used to all the boys staring.  
"Really. He was so much better than Shine, and he was tall!" I whine like a child. She just shakes her head.  
"Well if you're volunteering, you won't have time for him, anyway. And besides, I'm much more his type." She smirks and I roll my eyes. Typical Spark.  
"Come on, you can't be late. Folver and Goldy are waiting. I think Spencer wants to see you, too." She grabs my arm and drags us to the booth where the Capitol workers are taking the blood of One's teenage population.  
"Everyone move!" Spark demands, pushing through the crowd.  
"Sorry...Oops! Sorry, she doesn't mean it!" I apologise to all the people Spark shoves aside.  
"Yes, I do," she hisses. A twelve-year-old is in line, about to have her finger pricked, and Spark is ready to lunge for her.  
"Move!" she growls. Even I would have moved; seeing Spark with her wild red hair and narrowed eyes glaring. Of course, the little girl steps aside. We have our fingers pricked, and she drags me through the crowd of people—all dressed in their reaping day best—until we find Goldy.  
"Hi Shimmer! You look amazing! I love that dress. Where did you get it?" she gushes when she sees me.  
"Hiya Goldy! You look awesome, too." And she does. Her sun-kissed blonde hair is curled in perfect ringlets down to her shoulders. Her short, baby blue dress brings out the colour of her eyes.  
"No, I'd say you look better. You look like a victor." I smile.  
"No, really you—" Spark coughs, and we both flush slightly for forgetting her.  
"You look great, too, Spark!" we both chime. Suddenly, someone puts their hands over my eyes.  
"Guess who?" They say in a deep voice.  
"Spencer. Who else?" I turn around and give him a hug, which he returns.  
"You look nice."

"Nice. Are you blind? She looks amazing!" Folver strides up behind Spencer and smacks him on the back of the head. She's wearing one of her sister's dresses, a blood-red number with sliver trim. Her long brown hair has been left loose.  
"Thank you. Is that Melissa's dress?" I ask, and she nods.  
We chat for a couple of minutes before the District One escort, Rose Wing, clambers onstage. She's wearing a pair of ten-inch heels that flash different colours in the sun. This year, her skin has been dyed a pale shade of pink, the colour of a rose. Well, almost. Her dress is so small it's almost nonexistent, but it's a blindingly bright pink, decorated with orange roses. She has never been a fan of clothes.  
"Welcome, welcome, District One, to the reaping of the ninety-second annual Hunger Games! As always, we have a short video prepared, brought to you straight from the Capitol!" She seems deliriously happy, as always. I zone out at the beginning of the video. War, death, the Capitol; our saviour. I look up to see clips from the second rebellion; Katniss Everdeen's famous "If we burn you burn with us" line, then the executions of all living victors, and all leaders of the rebellion. Once the video is over, everyone is silent. But not Rose Wing.  
"Wasn't that wonderful? And now is the time to pick the courageous young man and women to represent District One in the ninety-second annual Hunger Games! As always, ladies first!"  
As she walks towards the glass bowl, I slowly make my way through the crowd, feeling a slight attack of butterflies. I push them down. This is no time for nerves. She picks a slip of paper and walks to the middle of the wide stage, wobbling slightly in her high heels.  
"Rain-Dance Malib—" I don't wait for her to finish.  
"I volunteer as tribute!" I say clearly and loudly, walking to the stage briskly, in case someone else tries to get there before me. No one does, so I climb up the cold marble steps to stand in front of the Justice Building. A couple of boys wolf-whistle, and I remind myself to keep smiling. It's what I was born to do, and besides, the Capitol will love it. I grin and wink at a nearby camera.  
"Wonderful, a volunteer! What's your name, darling?" Our crazy escort begins to clap manically, like we've never had a volunteer before.  
"I'm Shimmer Velvet, and I'm going to be your next victor!" I say confidently, still smiling. I was born for the camera. While Rose wing prattles on in front of the crowd, I smile and wink to some of the cameramen.  
"And now, for our male tribute!" she totters over to the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper.  
"Adonis Tarria!" A gasp is heard from the front row. It's a tall boy who looks about seventeen or eighteen. This must be Adonis.  
Adonis raises his eyebrows, but then grins confidently and walks, head held high, up to the platform. He has shaggy, stylish hair—which I quite like—and dazzling blue eyes. He's dressed casually in a tight-fitted black shirt and a pair of slim trousers. He walks quickly, waving to the crowd. He seems like a good ally, who will attract sponsors.  
"Ah, brilliant! Now, you two shake hands," Rose Wing commands us. His grip is firm and his hands are dry. He gives me a reassuring smile, which I return. "Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for the ninety-second annual Hunger Games, Shimmer Velvet and Adonis Tarria!" The crowds cheer so loudly it nearly bursts my eardrums.

And with that statement we are both ushered into the Justice Building, smiling and waving as we go. We are escorted towards the back of the building, into two separate rooms. It takes my breath away. I've seen luxury, but never like this. Velvet-lined sofas and curtains, vases of lilies and tulips, a crystal chandelier.  
"You have three minutes." A Peacekeeper shoves my dad in.  
"Daddy, did you see me?" I throw my arms around him, and we hug for about a minute without speaking. "Did I do well?"  
"You looked beautiful out there. And so brave, not at all nervous. To be honest, I didn't think you'd actually go through with it. But then again, I guess it would have been next year." He sighs and releases me from the bone-crushing hug.  
"I will win." I say, determined.  
"I know you will. Just don't take too many risks," he warns, making me laugh.  
"Okay, bye. I'll see you in a few weeks." I wave as he is escorted out, and then sit down on one of the sofas.  
I did it. I volunteered.  
Folver, Goldy and Spark come in next. We chat about simple things. Nothing meaningful, as they know I will come back. I get some visitors from school, telling me I'm going to do amazing, to bring pride to the district. And finally, I get a couple of random boys who confess their love to me. I cringe slightly, but smile anyway as I send them out. And just when I start to think he isn't coming, Spencer bursts in.  
"Yay! You came!" I say, springing off the sofa.  
"Of course! Do you know how long that line was? I've been standing there for almost an hour," he says rolling his eyes. "Hey, listen. You'll be awesomely spellbindingly beautiful, win the Games, and return a victor. Then, we can live together. Go for the throwing knives. They always have some at the Cornucopia. Bring pride and good luck!" He gives me a swift hug and leaves before I can get a word in.  
He was my last visitor. I am escorted out of the Justice Building with Adonis, and we are driven to the train station. I love the car; it's so modern, and I can wave as we drive through the district.  
Eventually we get to the train station, where we're greeted by a mob of cameras. I really enjoy myself as I wave and smile to the cameras, letting people take photos with me. It was what I was born to do, I guess; be victorious. And I'm not going to let anyone stand in my way. Not even Adonis. Although, while I talked to him in the car, he seemed smart. But also like he was hiding something. As the train pulls out the station I catch one last glimpse of District One.  
"Goodbye," I say softly, "I will see you soon."

Adonis Tarria - sc148

"Adonis, come down to the bench". I groan and turn over in my bed, what, who, ugg mornings. "Adonis, you said yesterday no you promised we could hang out or something" the voice wines. Oh crap, Tiara, how could I of forgotten. I thrash around wildly for the light switch on my wall.

"Ahhhhg" I rub my eyes to block out the bright lights and hear Tiara laughing from outside.

"Wake up, the reaping's today" she says cheerfully but I detect a note of nerves. "I'm already dressed; we have like half an hour". I imagine her black, long silky hair flowing in the wind and he porcelain skin shimmering in the morning sunlight, properly sulking and sitting on the grass waiting for me.

"I'm getting dressed, I will be five minutes, tops" I shout back out the window.

"Adonis, do you have any idea on what the time is, shut up" my mother shrieks from her bedroom down the hall. I roll my eyes and ignore her before picking what to wear for the reaping, I like the chic look and fashion is very important here in district one. I pick out a tight black shirt with similar well fitted trousers then head to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Hurray up" Tiara yells reminding me of the time. I ruffle my hair and spike it up with my hands knowing it will fall flat in about two seconds then run down the stairs, wanting something to distract myself I grab an old history book from our communal bookshelf before flying out the front door. Tiara is waiting for me with a bored look on her face watching the many capital citizens arriving from different hovercrafts. She smiles when she sees me and we run up and embrace. I wrap my arms around her and we stand there for a moment not moving, not speaking in the fear of being reaped. Tiara trains and so do I but I don't want to do something as barbaric as volunteer or turn into some sort of monster like my father or twin brother who live in district two, vile and abusive my dad was, same with Eros, he would train and train till he collapsed, he was determined to win the hunger games, no matter the cost although I loved him a lot I couldn't bring myself to be like him. Now I'm living with my mum and things are slightly better, my mum is vain and self centred, but I don't see her often and I have Tiara, the only person I can honestly say has always been there for me.

"Oh Adios what If I get reaped?" she whispers. "I couldn't, I wouldn't win". I pull her towards our special bench where we always sit whenever there is a problem. It's a rotting oak bench carved by hand and I won't let my mother destroy it. We sit on the bench in silence for a few minutes.

"You won't get reaped" I mumble quietly. She has her name in that big glass bowl seven times, as do I. It puts us in a good position as most people have their name in at least five times and almost every year there is a volunteer. "Neither will I. We have the odds in our favour, always have, right?" which is correct. I guess the odds haven't really been in my favour; moving districts was tough and I was bullied for not training like the other kids or for not wanting to compete in the games when I was older. I remember when a group of bullies cornered me in the junior school playground and started to hit me. It hurt and worse reminded me so much of my old life in district two, not that I remembered much but Tiara burst in and attacked the bullies and scared then away. Ever since we have been irreplaceable and I love her more than anyone else in the world.

"Right" she says slowly and I know she is thinking something similar to me, maybe even that very day. "We should just pray it won't be one of us". I nod in agreement.

The reaping bell chimes and I see children begin to leave their houses, some accompanied by their families, some alone.

"Right then, let's go then I guess" Tiara says chewing her lip slightly as she stands up, brushing the dust on the back of her short dress off. I stand up and follow her towards the gate leading to the square, my stomach growling with hunger.

"Hey afterwards can we get breakfast somewhere, I am starving" I mumble and Tiara nods. We walk to the reaping in silence, mostly apart from a little small talk. She understands I don't want to talk, I wonder if Eros is going to volunteer this year or next year. I know he will volunteer soon as if he doesn't my dad will kick him out and leave him to rot on the streets of district two. I shake the through out of my head, he may not be smart but he is ruthless and wouldn't stop until everyone in his path was destroyed. We have reached the square and already it's bustling with people, for the district I guess is this is a happy occasion, and maybe for the keen volunteers.

"We need to check in remember" Tiara tugs on my sleeve and pulls me towards the check in both. The capital women are brisk but that doesn't seem enough for some girls. A red head in a green dress bashes through the line shoving tiara over, a pretty blonde girl in a blonde dress follows.

"Hey" I exclaim pulling Tiara to her feet. She brushes the dirt of her dress and glares at the girls.

"Sorry" one says and they check in, oblivious to the fact we are all glowering at them.

"Hand" a pink haired capital worker demands. I hold out my finger and barley flinch when she pricks it to take my blood. She nods "Next". Tiara goes to sigh in and I mouth to her that I will she her later. She nods and I walk towards the male's seventeen year old section. Lucky for me we don't have to wait long before our ridiculously dressed escort Rose wing stumbles on stage.

"Welcome, welcome District one to the Ninety second annual hunger games, as always we have a short video straight from the capital" she says way to over enthusiastically for a reaping. I feel many of the boys around me leaning forwards with anticipation. I don't watch the video, we see it every year I can practically memorise it. Wait, I silently groan, I left my book on the bench near the house. We would have to go back for it later.

Right, wasn't that wonderful. And now is the time to pick the courageous young man and women to represent District one in the Ninety second annual hunger games. As always ladies first" she totters towards the bowl and jerks out a name before I can wish for Tiara's safety. "Rain- Dance Malib"-

"I volunteer as tribute" a girl shouts. I gasp the blonde haired girl in the gold dress, the one who apologised to Tiara. What a ditz. She walks quickly to the stage smiling and blowing kisses to the camera, I sigh in relief, she's safe until next year.

"Wonderful, a volunteer. What's your name darling?" our crazy escort begins to clap manically like we've never had a volunteer before.

"I'm Shimmer Velvet, and I'm going to be your next victor" she says confidently winking at a nearby camera, I resist the urge to laugh and roll my eyes. She won't last more than a few days in the arena.

"And now for our male tribute" she totters over to the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper, my mouth goes dry, there is still a small chance of me being reaped, like seven in a million. "Adonis Tarria." I gasp and make a small strangled noise. Me. No, this can't be happening. I compose myself quickly and walk towards the stage smiling and waving like a great opportunity was thrust upon me, like I was going to volunteer anyway. I can't look weak in front of the others if I want a chance of winning.

"Ah Brilliant, now you to shake hands" Rose Wing commands us. Her hand is soft and dry; I give her a small smile which she beams back. Ladies and gentlemen your tributes for the Ninety second annual hunger games, Shimmer Velvet and Adonis Tarria." The crowds cheer so loudly it nearly burst my eardrums. We are escorted inside the justice building encase we would try to run. I am roughly shoved in a room at the back of the building into the room who everyone will come and say goodbye to me. My knees buckle slightly and I shakily flop down on a nearby sofa. I pay no attention to the room and put my head between my knees trying to process what has just happened. Me without Tiara, Tiara without me. I don't think I could hate anything more than the Capital right now for doing this to me. It wasn't fair.

"Three minutes" a burly peacekeeper says and he shoves Tiara in. Her eyes are red and puffy like she has been crying. I wrap my arms around her and we hug rocking each other slightly for over a minute.

"It's ok, it will be ok. Shhhh" I reassure her stroking her dark hair. "You are so smart you could easily win. I know you will if you put your mind to it. Promise" she says her voice muffled by my shirt.

"Sure"

"Your good with most weapons, especially swords. There are always swords"

"I know"

"Run like hell"

"I will"

"Then I guess I will see you soon" she says attempting to smile. "Stay safe "I snort and she smiles thinly. "I will get your book on the way back".

"Keep it, it may help you in later life" I tell her. She nods and looks like she is going to say something but the peacekeeper bursts through the door.

"Sorry miss, times up" he says firmly grabbing her shoulder. She flicks his hand of and gives me one last sad smile before stepping out. I have no more visitors, I guess my mother is still asleep or she just doesn't care. I strategise my plan and decide I will join the career pack. Only to soon I am collected and taken to car. Staring out the window I see many people standing to watch us depart. I catch site of Tiara and make a silent promise. I will come home to you, I promise.

**there you are, who did you prefer, what do you think of the tributes, and of my writing. please leave a review. my thanks to Kate-The-Great-And-Powerful for beta reading Shimmer Velvet's reaping **


	4. District Four

**here I am back so soon. I am proud of myself, here we have district four and the tributes submitted by akcanine and Graceaga. I noticed I used the word I a lot in this reaping but with these tributes It was really hard not to I found. well thanks to akcanine, Graceaga, Katnisspeetaforever12, The Awesome Novice Writer and Mockingjack for reviewing. I love hearing everyone's thoughts on the tributes so far and hopefully I will be updating again soon. oh and Darroch's chapter was short as I wasn't to sure what else I could say without making it to long**

Darroch Spears - akcanine

_Smack _

That was the sound of my only friend, my mace lodging itself into the head of one of the sawdust dummies in my backyard. Not good enough.

_Smash _

I pivoted round and smashed my mace dead centre of the second dummy. Weak, push harder. I had been practicing for the past two hours. Today was my last reaping and I was going get there first and volunteer if it killed me, which it wouldn't as I have trained with swords and mace since I was a child, not to mention I was the strongest boy in the training school. I was sweating and shaking from the effort I put into this practice. I would practice for the full time. Giving in was a weakness and if you wanted to win the games then there is no room for weaknesses.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg" I growled charging towards the moving dummy.

_Smack. Smash. Thwack. _

On and on I bludgeoned the sawdust dummy, it ripped, I bled but I would not stop now I was focused and nothing could satisfy my urge to kill. I was lusting for blood and this was the closest thing to it I could find. Finally the dummy completely disintegrated in to a pile of pulp, just as a real body would off. I gasped and whipped the sweat from my brow and glanced at the sky, everyone would be preparing for the reaping but I don't need to, besides there were still dummies to work with. I pulled myself of the grass and when into a fighting stance. The dummies were in a line, some further away than others. I picked up my mace and aimed for one of the dummies. It sailed straight past into a hedge. I howled in frustration, why couldn't I have been gifted with accuracy. I heard a clatter from the kitchen and turned to see my dad smirking in the doorway.

"Weak" he bitterly spat before heading back inside. I was furious; to find out he had been watching me the whole time, seen my throw. With new found motivation I stormed over to the bust and ripped my mace from the face post behind it. I charged towards the dummies stumbling a couple of times, my vision going blurry with rage.

_Crunch, _how dare he doubt me?

_Smash, thud._ I hit the dummy so hard it feel over decapitating the head. Weak, I could rip his head off with my bare hands.

_Thwack, thud, smash crash. _Push harder, harder. Weak. Weak, No I am strong, stronger than he ever was. I swing my mace until there is nothing left but a strip of grass covered in rotting sawdust. I drop the mace and fall back against the wall of the house gasping for air, a feeling of satisfaction creeps over me as I survey the damage and mess that I have created. My dad would have to clean it up. In the distance I hear the reaping bell, I am wearing a ripped white stained shirt with my shorts but it isn't a beauty contest, all about the killing and once those stupid capital people watched me kill, they would see why I was going to win. I fling the mace on the ground, not like anyone's going to take it and head for the gate leading to the main road.

People are milling around everywhere, in small groups chattering lightly about simple things like how the weather was or how stupid our escort is and what he will be wearing this year. It's stupid and this is isn't an occasion to be taken lightly. I plan to represent my district as I know I will win. I am huge, very strong and I handle my mace better than anyone in the district, if not Panem. I glance at the chipped clock hanging from the church I had never set foot in and see it's about ten minutes until the reaping begins. Determined to get there on time I quicken my pace shoving through the crowds and breaking up the small groups of chattering little maggots. A group of young boys, no older than thirteen are plodding slowly in front of me, cheek of them slowing down this year's victor.

"Move" I spit through gritted teeth pushing through them causing one boy to fall over. His lip trembles and his face's pale colour has changed to a bright burning red. I snort and he begins to cry, fat salty tears rolling of his slightly rounded face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Did you not see him over there, y'know right in front of you" a girl who is about 5'2 shouts accusingly pointing a finger at me. I smirk seeing her rage and it seems to infuriate her more.

"Well he was in the way"

"Do you have no respect you fat clumsy... argh... fish" she screams attracting people in. Some only to please to have a distraction from the painful forty minutes they were about to endure. I growl. How dare she call me fat and clumsy and, well a fish. That's pathetic if that is the best she could come up with.

"Hey. I am going to volunteer in a minute and I don't plan to let a little bitch like you make me late. Now get of my way before I make you" I snarl.

"Oh, you gonna make me?" she says smirking with her hands on her hips. I don't reply but I knock the crying boy who has finally got to his feet, flat on his face. He moans and re bursts into tears and she shrikes at me. "He's only ten. You should be ashamed of yourself. You know If you do volunteer I hope you die a slow painful death, in fact I hope you die first" she snaps helping the boy to his feet. I feel my cheeks turning red with rage as some of the people around her start to snicker.

"Yeah well you're... your weak" I shout and she just rolls her eyes, to prove her wrong I grab her arm and she lets out a surprised cry of pain.

"Let go. Let go" she squeals and I start smirking, like I said weak. In seconds I am on the ground, my head it a rock and it stings. I look up to see; well of course it would be Trent Odair, son of Finnick Odair and just about the most famous, non victor, person in the district. I inwardly scold myself for picking out his current girlfriend Angel or Coral or something close. I groan as I feel his fist connect with my cheek but its only seconds before I am on my feet and I throw a punch at him. He easily dodges and kicks me in the shin causing me to bend over and then punches me straight on the head. My eyes water and I feel a rush of pain.

"Leave Angie and her family alone" He spits before they walk off with many others cheering and chanting his name. I sit on the worn out pavement try and process what has just happened. I was beaten. I was the weak one. I wipe a trickle of blood from my nose and smooth down my hair before lumbering down to the reaping square suddenly not as keen to get there as I was before. I am one of the last people to check in which pleases me just fine as I am on the edge of a row, giving me a better chance of reaching the stage first. Our escort talks on but I blankly ignore his shouts, I ignore the capital video and just stare into those glimmering glass bowls that could send anyone of us to our deaths. The video ends and Stitch walks back onto the stage.

"Right well wasn't that brilliant. Now is the time to pick one courageous young man and women to have the honour of competing in the annual ninety second hunger games, ladies first" he waltzes over to the glass bowl and runs his hand through it a couple of times. "Ah Maggie"-

"I volunteer as tribute" a girl from the seventeen year old section screams lunging forwards towards the stage. She is far to dressed up for my liking in a shiny blue dress and a string of pearls gleaming in the sun. She bursts onto the stage like a blazing ball of energy. I could snap her in half so easily. "I'm Aquaria Marr, seventeen and I am going to win this game" she shouts oozing confidence.

"Isn't that lovely. A female volunteer. Yes and now for the boys". He puts his hand the glass bowl and before he can pull a name out a monster lunges through the crowd.

"I volunteer as tribute" I lunge out of the ring and towards the stage, shoving another boy over and causing him to burst into tears. Weak, all so weak. I reach the stage panting slightly and march straight past the man wearing heels to the microphone. "Darroch Spears, what you looking at" I sneer at Stitch, the man who Is supposed to be my escort and smirk when I see him swallow. He is afraid of me. I like that feeling , I want everyone to fear me.

"Now you two shake hands" he stutters nervously and the girl holds out her hand which I grudgingly take. I sigh in frustration and my grip tightens over her hand, feeling it wiggle and her flinch I hold tighter, I am strong. Fear me. "Ladies and gentlemen our tributes for the ninety second hunger games. Aquaria Marr and Darroch Spears" he begins to clap half heartedly and a few others join in before two peacekeepers march up and closely escort me inside. One pulls my arms but I shake him of.

"Don't touch me. You have no right" I threaten and he shrugs but let's go and I pull my arm away, then I'm dumped inside a big room where people will come and visit me and congratulate me for volunteering. Even my father will have to be slightly proud of me. Ten minutes and no one has come, fifteen minutes, then twenty. I flop down on the sofa grabbing some candy from the bowl on the coffee table and flop down on the sofa, seeing as no one is going to visit me. Eventually I am collected and escorted to the car that will take me and her to the train station. I growl at her and she stares blankly back.

"I am not scared of you" she says slowly as If she has to spell it out.

"Well you should be" I mummer in disgust. I can see straight away she won't fit into the careers alliance, maybe she knows that to. She should fear me, everyone should. I wouldn't be forgotten. I would be the victorious tribute feared by all of Panem.

Aquaria Marr - Graceaga

The ocean has to be just about my favourite place in the world, especially now, It always made me feel closer to Pearl my beloved older sister, who was now in a coffin rotting underground just like the rest of the many tributes who died in the cruel capitals hands. Betrayed she was by her own allies, the career pack and ever since I saw her being sliced last year I had sworn a vengeance to bring them down and make them pay.

It was early morning and the beach was empty apart from a few fishermen heading out to sea for the days haul. The golden sands shone it the bright morning sun and the ocean was a clear crystal, it was hot but not humid and sticky and there was a cool breeze gently swaying the few palm trees on the beach. I was sitting on a low rocky outcrop with my feet dangling in the cool refreshing water. It calmed me down greatly and right now I needed to focus for the day ahead so I did what I did annually to the day of her death, with her sea pearls in my hands I called out to her, into the ocean imagining she was here with me now.

"I'm going to do it Pearl I promise. Make them pay and it's for you just as much as it is for father. I am going to win; I will succeed where you failed. Mum and dad have been training me nonstop for almost the past year now and we planned my reaping last night and how I will volunteer. I think the determined and intimidating angle will work much better than the attractive ditzy angle, don't you?"

I sigh and look out to the sea. Would she be proud, mum and dad would be certainly, especially dad as he is a past victor himself. He wanted it to run in the family and I guess Pearls death hasn't taught him a lesson or change his mind. He has pushed me to the brink of exhaustion and beyond especially after I told him I was going to volunteer. I to want to volunteer, I mean I know I will win seeing as both my parents are game trainers, even a victor so I've had just about the best training in the district aside from my friend Nerissa as she has a mother as a victor and has trained to. My parents like her and let her train with us whenever unlike my other good friends Lalo and Kalare as Lalo doesn't train but she doesn't need to as she goes round singing mostly and helping others and Kalare as even though she throws herself into training she lives in a community home so my parents don't approve being the snobs they are.

"Pearl, I'm going to use the pearls you used for your token as mine. I hope that's alright" silence not that I expected her to just jump out of the water and give me a hug. The water looks so inviting with the waves crashing against the rocks and bits of driftwood and seaweed being dragged out to see. I brush my shoulder length brown hair out of my eyes and secure it in a braid with pearls necklace before diving of the rocks just as my Cousin Emilie taught me to a couple of years ago. The cold icy water is a shock against my warm skin my eyes burst wide open underwater. I push forward my eyes stinging slightly from the salt but tread water for a moment to take in the scene. Tiny red sea horses seem to be dancing amongst the different coloured shells and green seaweed and all sorts or fish are swimming around in little shoals not to close to the rocks. The breath catches in my throat catches and I swallow, Pearl would of loved this. I burst through the ocean's surface and rub my sea green eyes, my ears popping and the suns glare temporarily blinding me. Once it's safe to keep swimming I do. Swimming is a sport I have always enjoyed; it's relaxing yet can be a very intense course. My cousin Emilie took me scuba diving, fishing, diving and surfing all for the first time as she loved the ocean as Much as I did. I duck dive under again and swim back towards our big house in the victor's village which is right of the beach. The tides going in which speeds up the process and before I know it I have been washed out back onto the beach behind my back yard. My father is standing on the back step and he doesn't look impressed, he is scowling and tapping his foot impatiently. I find my footing in the sand and wade to the shore.

"Hi" I shout but don't manage anything else before he starts shouting.

"Do you have any idea what sort of time it is? We were supposed to go over your reaping again. Look at you, your hair is a mess and you stink of salt. Have you been to training this morning or did you skip it again?" he pauses for a breath but I but in.

"yes I know what the time is, I have gone over my strategy about a million times, I like the smell of salt and I like looking like this" I snap pushing past him into the house my good mood evaporating.

"Don't walk away, come back here" he shouts after me, I turn on my heel and glare at him sharply.

"The reaping starts in twenty minutes, shouldn't you be there" I spit, venom in my voice. He looks like he will argue but decides against it.

"Fine, be on time" his shoulders slump. I guess he wanted to show me of and boast about how I was going to win and bring pride to the family and keep the victors name, as if Pearls death didn't teach him a lesson. I sprint up the stairs leaving a trail dripping water. Pah I would clean it up later or the cleaner would. I rush to the bathroom and begin to pour a bath. Crap I don't have time, quickly I turn of the water and turn on the shower, and I rip my combats and baggy t shirt and jump into the warm shower, turning down the temperature to make it seem more like the sea. I have always been lucky, having a father for a victor and a mother as a combat trainer, they had big salaries and a good income which they could rely on for the rest of their lives, because of that I would never go hungry and I would always have hot, clean water. Luxury compared too many people in the district. I scrub my skin until it burns, until I can no longer smell the comforting smell of the sea. I un-braid my hair and scrub it hard with some of my mum's special shampoo before cleaning myself of. I jump out of the shower and turn of the water before wrapping myself in a blue fluffy towel and running to my room.

My mum has left me one of her old dresses. It's a blue silky satin dress that shines in the light. I rub my hair dry and comb my long thick brown hair till it's straight and silky and rush back to the bathroom, roping Pearls pearl necklace around my neck and grabbing my sandals I head to the reaping where I said I would meet my friends. The victor's village is almost next to the square so I am there in about two minutes. I let the capital prick my finger and take my blood without flinching and I walk towards the seventeen year old section. I spot Lalo and Nerissa and force myself through the crowd's nervous teenagers. They spot me and wave looking slightly worried, especially Lalo as she doesn't train for the games.

"Hi... where's Kalare" I ask Nerissa and she shrugs.

"I don't know. It's unlike her to be late, especially for the reaping"

"WELCOME DISTRICT FOUR" a huge voice booms out across the square. I gasp irritated by that high pitched whiney capital accent. Lalo looks like she is about to have a heart attack and Nerissa smirks. It's the one and only Stitch Angelfish, our district escort. He is a very eccentric man to say the least with his yellow fangs and blue skin. He is wearing a shiny sequin purple suit, a purple suit and It is eye watering to look at.

"Hey Kalare, she's over there" Nerissa points her out and waves. Up on the stage are my father and Nerissa's mother along with many other victors from our district, they are all dressed in bright blues and purples. How fitting I mock. Wow Stitch is wearing a pair of heels, heels what is wrong with that man.

"ARE WE ALL HAVING A GOOD TIME?" he shouts but is met with a cold blank silence. I resist the urge to laugh and feel Nerissa is having trouble keeping a straight face to. I am worried she may volunteer so I must have my full attention set on the stage, those two glass bowls gleaming in the sunlight. "I HAVE A SPECIAL VIDIO, STRAIGHT FROM THE CAPITAL" he says still shouting and gleefully claps. A peacekeeper marches on stage once the video starts playing. He whispers something in Stitch's ear only he doesn't seem to follow. "WHAT". Everyone's attention snaps towards the two on the stage and away from the video. The peacekeeper who is obviously furious says whatever he was saying a little louder causing the people in the front row to start sniggering. "SPEAK UP BOY" Stitch shouts beginning to lose his temper. "OH STOP SHOUTING SORRY, SORRY EVERYONE, SORRY" he apologies, still shouting, that man must have one heck of a set of lungs to shout so loud for so long.

"Right well wasn't that brilliant. Now is the time to pick one courageous young man and women to have the honour of competing in the annual ninety second hunger games, ladies first" he waltzes over to the glass bowl and runs his hand through it a couple of times. "Ah Maggie"-

"I volunteer as tribute" I scream lunging through the crowds of people pushing through towards the stage, push harder, and must get there. I reach the steps first and climb up to face the whole district. I feel y father beaming at me and spot Emilie it the crowd around the edge with a concerned look on her face. "I'm Aquaria Marr, seventeen and I am going to win this game" I spit oozing with confidence and surely sounding like the bloodthirsty career I am meant to be.

"Isn't that lovely. A female volunteer. Yes and now for the boys". He puts his hand the glass bowl and before he can pull a name out a monster lunges through the crowd.

"I volunteer as tribute" I raise an eyebrow seeing a boy lunge through the crowd shoving a twelve year old to the ground causing him to burst into tears. This boy is reckless and bone dead stupid. I can see that straight way from his expression and body language and he is massive but when you get a closer look I wrinkle my nose. He is one ugly eighteen year old. His body is huge and he has to be at least 6'5 but his feet are noticeably too small for his bulky body and his nose is all crinkled and looks like it has been broken at least three times. His best feature is properly his muddy copper brown hair. He looks like every typical volunteer only uglier, defiantly not an ally, not even worth considering.

"Darroch Spears, what you looking at" he sneered at Stitch causing him to swallow. "Now you two shake hands" I hold out my hand, only out of politeness and he snatches it and holds on tight. I wince slightly when he starts twisting my wrist but refuse to look away when his dark blue eyes lock on to mine; they burn with hate but are dark and empty.

"Ladies and gentlemen our tributes for the ninety second hunger games. Aquaria Marr and Darroch Spears" he begins to clap half heartedly and a few others join in. Darroch drops my hand like a shard of hot glass and I resist the urge to rub my sore wrist. I take one last look at the square before I am escorted to the room where I will say goodbye to my family and friends. I am roughly shoved into a bright blue room and the breath catches in my throat. This is the very same room I came to say goodbye to Pearl in. A day full of promises made to be broken, I only didn't see at the time. I wonder if I will make the same promises only for them to be broken. I shove the thoughts from my head and shake my wrist hard. I am a ruthless bloodthirsty career and If I want to win I can't afford to think like that. I walk over to the window frame that looks out to the ocean and sigh before unclasping the rope of pearls from my neck.

"Were you proud of me" I mumble staring into the deep blue sparkling sea holding the pearls tightly.

"Hellooooo" Nerissa strutted elegantly into the room followed by Lalo and Kalare. I smile but It doesn't reach my eyes. "You looked so brave out there and so beautiful to. I think I am going to volunteer next year so then we can be victors together, that would be so cool" she sp[ins of in a reel of mindless chatter not picking up on Kalare's scowl. She lives in the town orphanage and will be kicked out soon; she was going to volunteer at eighteen.

"So my mum is gonna be your mentor and Coral will mentor Darroch. God he is a brute, and so ugly. I feel so sorry for you as I bet when I volunteer I will have someone amazingly handsome like Finnick Odair's son" Nerissa chatters on before Lalo interrupts.

"You are going to win, right for us as much as Pearl" she says glancing straight at me. She knows why I truly volunteered, not for the training centre or for my father.

"Of course, I promised yeah" I reassure them and give Lalo a hug. Her shoulders tremble slightly. "Its fine, I am going to be fine".

"Course she will be fine. She has had just about the best training the district has to offer, go Darroch won't know what's hit him when you spear him with your trident. You're gonna do awesome" the peacekeeper appears in the door way.

"Times up" he says grouchily and we have a group hug before I shoot them out.

"Bring pride to the district" Kalare shouts before the door slams shut. I sigh, they sounded so excited for me. I flop down on the velvet sofa in the corner and try to steady my breathing before my parents bother to visit me. The come in far too soon.

"What was that?" my mother shrikes. "You may have looked acceptable enough to attract a couple of sponsors but what about your angle. Bloodthirsty, hardly you are going to improve at all? Your interviews will be coming up in only a couple of days. I will have to talk to Nerissa's mother before you leave; I'd better go now if I want to catch her. Aquaria don't bring more trouble on yourself than it's worth" she sweeps out of the room briskly leaving me alone with my father.

"Was I that bad?" I ask and my dad cracks a small smile.

"No she is just stressed out. Now where you are in training don't spend all your time with the weapons. I have trained you well and your knowledge and skill is good, a skill Pearl lacked and you are smart, not smart enough but smart. I can see you are not going to stick with the careers this year although I am not too sure if that's for the best, you may escape the cornucopia with weapons and supplies but they will run out and you cannot rely on sponsors forever so take survival into account" I nod politely and he pauses for a breath. "Now I will take my leave, you will win and bring pride to the district, yes?"

"Yes" I don't hug him, I barley look at him but I hear him inhale and get to his feet.

"Goodbye Aquaria. Make us proud" he leaves me alone again and my face crumples. Am I really strong enough for this? A few minutes later we are escorted out to the car that will drive us to the train station. I scowl at the cameras, at Stitch and at Darroch emotions burning inside of me only I was unsure what they were. I sighed at tuned to look back at the ocean hoping my promises where not empty and made to be broken, Just like Pearls.

**I hoped you liked that. who is your favorite tribute so far, even though there has been 4 so far. **


	5. District Ten

**Hi again thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter. I love knowing what everyone thinks of the tributes. sorry I didn't update again sooner but my brother was hit by a car and I had exams and stuff, my brother is fine now he just hurt his knee. so yeah I will be doing the rest of the reapings as soon as I can but I will now be selecting everything through a random name generator including pov's so it fair. The boy was really hard to write about and you will see why for me so be nice. **

**district 10 - Rosie Lamb and Taurus Bullock submitted by Graceaga and Cloveycubes03 **

**Rosie Lamb **

We were in the field, well my field. Spring has come and all the wild flowers were in full bloom, daisy's had sprouted up everywhere this year and the grass and clover was rich and good quality this year which would help feed the sheep and keep them healthy. It was a perfectly sunny day and the sky was now a clear sky blue without a cloud in the sky unlike this morning. I wasn't too sure if I should let the sheep out this morning as there was a red sky this morning and I made sure I always stuck to my father's proverb that he was always chanting. Red in the morning, Sheppard's warning and red at night Sheppard's delight. Although today proved to be a very sunny morning it was also the day of the reaping, a day that that brought fear into the hearts of even the toughest teenagers in the district as no one was safe and no one would volunteer.

"Rosie, Rosie. Look I made a daisy chain" a pink faced Carol my ten year old sister squeals running up the hill with Shirin hot on her heels. They were both smiling and giggling without a care in the world but they were lucky to enjoy their childhood and not have to currently withstand the reaping. As much as I envied them, they did both keep me smiling.

"Did you? Wow it's beautiful" I coo at her poorly assembled daisy chain.

"Really. You can have it, tie it in your pretty hair" she says eyes wide so I graciously accept the daisy chain scraping my short brown hair up and securing it into a stubby ponytail.

"Yes, you do have pretty hair" an amused voice says from behind. I gasp and spin round to see Ross, the Sheppard from the next field and also one of my best friends standing behind me. "Amazing, do you know how long I have been standing here for? Not to sharp today" he throws himself down on the ground besides me, "I have just checked all of the fields perimeters including yours and your sheep are all huddled by the fence, they are all fine though so don't worry".

"Tag" Shirin says suddenly leaping up from her spot on the ground as fast as her little six year old legs can carry her.

"Hey no fair, I wasn't ready" Carol protests and she gets up and begins to give chase to Shirin. Ross and I both smile as we watch them run further into the vast patch of tall wild flowers, we watch them in silence until they are almost out of site.

"Hey, stay in our site you two" I call, you can never be too sure if a strange animal will jump out at you.

"So another big day today" Ross says as he begins picking at the grass.

"Yep, we will be ok, though" I say as I do every year and begin to pick up daisies and thread them together to make a daisy chain.

"I know, I just worry" he sighs and I scan the arena for some elderberries, Ross loves them and he seemed in need of cheering up. I spot some near the fence and leap up to grab a few, Ross watches me closely causing me to feel slightly awkward as I walk back and gently sit down next to him, only not to close.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour" I say rolling my eyes and offering him the berries. He greedily takes most of the berries but offers me the last few, only I refuse.

"I have a hunger games present for you to" he says shyly and he pulls out a small wooden carving. Ross is a brilliant carver; he carves things from the bark on nearby trees whilst watching his flock of sheep. It is a small carving, like a charm and is nothing in particular, Just a Patten but I love it. I tell him this and he blushes and shrugs and tells me nothing but it really is something.

"I didn't get you a present but I really do love it" I say feeling guilty. "I will get you something, here this is all I have on me" I hand him the daisy chain I just made and he smiles a genuine smile. We make eye contact and don't break away, only I feel I can't, well I don't want to.

"Boo" Shirin and Carol shout together from behind us. I swing round and up on my feet, the moment those words leave their lips; I have very fast reactions due to all my time watching my flock over the past few years. They both jump back as well and Ross laughs shakily.

"Girls, girls please don't do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack" he laughs shakily again and Shirin joins in.

"Did you both have fun?" I ask sitting down on the ground again with Shirin on my lap. Carol sits next to me and they both start to make daisy chains.

"Yes, we saw the sheep. Marcy looks really big now. When is she going to have her babies?" Carol asks and I smile.

"Lambs, sheep give birth to lambs and soon, say a couple of weeks. You can play with them I promise" I say giggling.

"Rosie, Posie what's that?" Shirin ask waving her arm clapping excitedly. I glance down to see the charm Ross gave me still in my hand.

"Oh this, Ross made it for me... as a gift" I hand it to Carol and she gasps, as does Shirin.

"Wow" they both say.

"Rossie Ross, Ross. Will you make me one like that to please? Pleeeeeeeeeeease" Carol begs crawling up to him.

"Sure thing Carol and you to Shirin" Ross promises them both causing them to squeal.

"Yay, oh looks its mummy and daddy" Shirin says jumping of my lap and she starts to run towards them, her daisy chain Flying out from behind her. They are not smiling currently and I gulp. It is now that time again. Time for the reaping, I guess the bell rang and we didn't hear it. I stuff Ross's charm in the pocket of my faded yellow dress, it reminded me of the sunshine and everyone needed to brighten up today. Ross jumps to his feet and pulls me up with him, we run to my parent's hands interlocked and for those few seconds everything is perfect. Only the moment doesn't last too long as we are met at the gate by my father, Mum Carol and Shirin seem to have disappeared.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"They have gone down to the square, didn't you hear the first bell, and we waited but didn't hear you. Ross you were meant to tell her" my dad says as we begin to jog over to the square, the streets are almost empty as most people will already be in the square. "Look you two need to run ahead as you can't be late, go I will catch up with you" my dad shoves me gently in the back and Ross once again grabs my hand sending butterflies through my stomach.

"Hey come on Rosie, we can't be late" he says grimly and we sprint down to the square passing my mother and sisters as we go. "God imagine if we were late" Ross says panting hard and I nod to out of breath to speak. We reach the square sweating and a mess, grass stains and daisies in my hair but luckily for us we are not the latest people there. Ross guides me over to capital women who will sign me in. I hold out my hand and she grabs it fiercely and shoves the needle inside my finger. Then she dabs the blood on a paper sample.

"Next" she says and Ross heads forwards. I wave to him and he mouths to me that he will see me after. I suck my finger until the bleeding stops before brushing all the daisies out of my hair and smoothing it down and well as correcting the hem of my dress. Soon our new escort walks on stage and I gasp in horror, as do most of the district. The new escort's name is Isabella Thornapelle Brampton May. Her eyelashes are as long as my fingers and her huge, yet obviously enlarged yellow eyes scan the scene in front of her. I flinch slightly looking to the plain ground as the sight of her stripy blue and yellow curly hair; it goes all the way down to her ankles and her red skin hurt to look at.

"Welcome, welcome to the ninety first annual hunger games. I will be your new escort Isabella Thornapelle Brampton May, now I have a simply super video straight from the capital" she claps her hands and suddenly the square goes dark. I curl my hands into tight balls when I see the rebellion straight on the screen. My stomach churns so I scan the crowd to see if I can see Ross anywhere. I can't spot him so I turn back to see the video has just finished, our escort walks back on stage stepping on her hair a couple of times, causing some people to laugh, not me though. I don't see the humour in this situation. "Ok, wasn't that super. And now is the time to pick our courageous young man and women for the Privilege to compete in the annual hunger games" I try to breathe deeply as she heads towards the girls bowl. Deep breathes it will be ok. Her hand reaches inside the bowl and rummages around. Finally she settles for a piece of paper

Rosie Lamb. Congratulations dear". What no, why am I being congratulated. No Carol and Shirin are watching and what about my sheep and Ross. All of these thoughts are rushing through my head as I slowly step forwards. I am going to die. I gasp for breathe and wobble towards the stage trying to look calm for the sake of my sisters, only I can't stop a few tears from running down my face. I slowly climb the steps and almost fall over at the site f the whole district staring back at me pityingly. "Are you crying" I gasp how could she be so insensitive, why should I not be sad I am going to die.

"Well wasn't that exciting, now for our male tribute" she quickly strides over to the males bowl and all I can do is wish for Ross's safety.

"Taurus Bullock" I swallow. I do not know this boy and I am relieved that it wasn't Ross but I feel sorry for this boy. We will both most likely die in the next couple of years. You can hear his deep breathing and a path of eighteen year olds shuffle away from him leaving a clear path to the stage. He doesn't move so a couple of peacekeeper's walk towards him and rip him from the crowd, his brown hair falling in front of his face. When he gets to the stage he scans the crowd for someone then bursts into tears. I am shocked to see such a big man burst into tears like that. He looks embarrassed but I guess he isn't the only one with tears falling down his face.

"Brilliant, just super. Ok you two shake hands" I shakily hold out my hand and Taurus slowly shakes it. I wipe the last of the tears from my face and we are both escorted inside the justice building, ending the reaping. I am lead through corridor after corridor until I am shoves inside a big room. I don't like it and its stuffy and slowly suffocating me. Do not cry. My sisters cannot see me cry. I rush over to the window of the amazing luxury room. Properly the most expensive room I have ever seen. It won't open and my panic goes into overdrive. I am going to die and I am stuck in here, to die in the arena.

Suddenly my father bursts inside the room. I run up to him and throw my arms around him. "It won't open, it won't open. How did this happen?" I mumble into his shoulder. He strokes my hair and whispers things to me soothingly.

"Now in a couple of minutes your mother and sisters will visit you. I know they are young and will not understand but try not to upset them. I am sorry but Rosie if you avoid the fighting then you could win. You know all about what to forage and eat and all sorts of natural cures for illness and infection. You could win. Promise to try" I nod numbly breathing in the scent of wood smoke and ginger nut, this is how I would remember my father. "I love you very much and know you will try your hardest to win". He gets up and waves.

"I love you to" I whisper only he doesn't hear.

"Rosie, oh Rosie I am so sorry" My mother bursts into the room with my sister's hot on her heels. She wraps her arms around me and my sisters cuddle my legs. Do not cry, do not cry I chant to myself, not in front of them.

"I promise to try my hardest I am smart and won't take the risks" I say trying to reassure them as much as I am trying to reassure myself.

"Rosie, where are you going?" Shirin asks. The breath catches in my throat as it does with my mother.

"On a trip" I croak a tear falling from my eye. "To a very special place".

"Can I come?" Shirin asks and another tear drip's down my face.

"No sweetie" I say my voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you going to die?" Carol asks and freeze up, yes. Yes I am.

"No Carol, I will be back before you know it"

"Promise" she says firmly folding her skinny arms over her chest.

"I promise" I croak unable to say anything more.

"If you get lonely on this trip, take this" Shirin holds out the daisy chain she made with Carol this very morning. I feel an ache inside my chest and I take it without saying anything. I don't trust myself to speak. I put it in my pocket along with Ross's harm. Ross I wonder how he is dealing with this.

"Thank you" I say sincerely and I hug the three of them, m mother in tears.

"Don't worry Rosie" she says just as a peacekeeper arrives at the door to tell them to leave, "We will look after your sheep" I nod weakly and were all hug one more time before they leave. As soon as Shirin wishes me luck on the trip and says she will see me soon I burst into tears. Thank goodness for Ross I think as I hear him walk in as soon as all of my family have left. We hug each other tightly and don't let go for what seems ages until Ross breaks the silence.

"Don't cry, it makes your eyes go puffy" he says wiping away a few of my tears although he looks like he is on the verge of crying himself. "Listen to me. You can win.

"But how, I mean the careers are strong, even district twelve could beat me" I start but he holds up his hands in protest.

"No Rosie listen. You are fast and have quick reactions which will be useful, you are not strong but you are a healer and you can feed yourself and find food from anything. You have all the qualities needed, so come on Rosie try, for me or if not for me for your family" he rants leaving me in silence.

"You think?" I mumble looking at his worn shoes.

"Trust me I know, I have to go now but I promise you I will be watching you out there every step of the way so take a deep breath and smile" He hugs me one last time and kisses my forehead. Once her is gone and I have no more visitors I am tempted to cry again but I sit in one of the colorful chairs holding the daisy chain along with Ross's charm and I take a deep breath, then smile.

**Taurus Bullock **

"Taurus, can you help me down the stairs. I am to big now" my girlfriend Mazzie asks me as I walk into her house accompanied by her mother Mayble.

"How has she been this week? Any better? Any worse?" I ask and Mayble just shrugs. I know she dislikes me a lot but if would be nice if she didn't constantly show it. I guess now she really must hate me as I got her precious daughter pregnant but we aren't even sure if it's mine. I slowly and carefully help her down the stairs into their rickety old kitchen and sit her down.

"Oh Taurus, you have been missing everything. I felt a kick last week" Mazzie says her face shining. I sigh, to support us both I have been working long hours in the slaughter house and out on the neighbours cattle ranches so recently I haven't seen Mazzie or our child to be.

"I'm here now" I say softly and she smiles.

"Yeah" she says almost sadly rubbing her huge stomach. "Hey um do you want to go for a walk, only a short one as I can't handle much. We have plenty of time before the reaping".

"Of course, here let me help you up" I gently help Mazzie to her feet and we head towards her old oak back door with the battered broken cat flap from when Mazzie had a cat.

"Mother I am going for a walk with Taurus before the reaping. I will see you after" she barely whispers but her mother seems to understand.

"Stay safe" she warns and Mazzie smiles.

"I have Taurus, of course I'll be safe" her mother snorts and turns to leave the room and I am about to say something when Mazzie grabs my hand and leads me outside. "I'm sorry she is still like this. I have tried to tell her many times nothing was your fault and you really are doing fantastic, y'know supporting us both" she says gesturing to her stomach "Our little girl will be very lucky to have you as her father" her lips tremble slightly when she says this and I pull her into a hug.

"Hey, hey it will be ok. You got me remember and I have you and together we are perfect so nothing else matters" I whisper softly stroking her dark brown hair. She hiccups and gives me a small smile.

"Your right and sooner or later my mum will realise how serious we are about this. Let's think of possible names, I have thought of a few but already" so had I actually but it only seemed fair to go along with Mazzie's choice.

"Ok what have you got?" I ask and she smiles.

"Either Skye because well she died only a couple of years ago and she would of loved to be around when the baby was born, It seems right to honour her like that" I frown, I like the name Skye and also her as a person although she was a bit of a ditz but it doesn't seem a very district ten name but then again neither is Mazzie. I reach over and squeeze her hand as Mazzie morns for her twin sister lost to the hatful merciless hunger games. My anger starts to rise, if it wasn't for the capital none of us would be starving, if It wasn't for our ancestors there wouldn't be any hunger games, and killing of young children. It disappears almost as soon as Mazzie smiles at me. I think I love her and would do absolutely anything to support an protect her and our child.

"Skye is a nice name, but your other name was..." I trail of and she squeezes my hand tightly back.

"Faye as I think it's a beautiful name or Victoria like my aunt"

"I like Faye most. I have thought of a few as well. How do you like the sound of either Erin after my mother, Isla after my aunt or Hope as you give me hope and maybe in years to come we can hope that the games will come to an end" I softly and once again her eyes water with tears. "Don't cry, this is our last reaping and after would we will go down to the lake where most of the district will be and it will be sunny and we will announce our Child's name. We really have to stop saying it or her or child" Mazzie nods her head and gives me a watery smile.

"I love you so much, you always have the right thing to say" she sighs softly and wraps her arms around me. I return the hug but stay silent. "Right so for names we have the choice of Skye, Faye, Victoria, Erin, Isla and Hope. Sorry do you mind if I say but Erin, I mean I am sure your mother was a lovely women but Erin is well... urm...hmmmm".

"You don't like the name, do you?" I say bluntly.

"No no, no, no, no I do It's just that um well" she stutters.

"It's totally cool, the rest of the names are much nicer but maybe not Victoria, don't get me wrong It's a nice name but It stands out a lot compared t most people" I say tactfully and she sighs.

"This is really hard" I lead her over to a bench outside the town square where people are setting up for the reaping. We are both already dressed up for the reaping and will sit and chat until moments before, just like we do every year. "So we have narrowed the choice down to Skye, Faye, Isla and Hope. What we could do is have one as her name and another as her middle name. What do you think?" she asks.

"Sure yeah that would work so which is your least favourite out of the four?"

"um least favourite would be, oh this is really hard as Faye is a dainty delicate name and when we were younger Skye and I used to play together and promise things and one thing I promised was to call one of my children after her, since she never wanted to have children of her own. Also Isla is a really creative name, very uncommon and Hope, well your idea for her name is so soulful only I guess there isn't a lot of hope really" she mumbles.

"What do you mean? One thing my aunt taught me is that there is always a little hope, just a little can last a lifetime" When I tuned twelve I always hoped that they would be cancelled or a third rebellion would take place. Of course that never happened but now I am eighteen but I still hope something will happen maybe before our child goes into the games or is illegible to be reaped.

"I guess I lost hope, I mean look at us. You are working so hard for so little you will properly be put out of action by the time your twenty five. I mean knowing our luck recently you will be reaped and will die straight away in the bloodbath as will I" I frown and stare at the ground until the dust has blurred in front of me. I know she doesn't mean it and it's just the stress and fear before a reaping and the imbalance of hormones but that comment stung has she no faith in me. I continue to stare numbly at the ground unable to laugh and shake the comment of like I usually do. Eventually she breaks the silence.

"Oh Taurus, I am so sorry. I know you would try to win and it is after all your final reaping. How many times is your name in that bowl?" she says comfortingly.

"Thirty seven. You?" I mutter glumly.

"Only eight. What If I got reaped? They would make me abort the child, I mean Skye" she burbles.

"Since when did we decide on the name Skye?" I mumble and she shrugs sheepishly.

"I urm through you liked the name" she said. The final reaping bell rings, its sound loud and clear warning us they will now be patrolling the district to make sure all children have participated and gone to the reaping.

"Here, come on we will talk about it later" I help her to her feet and we briskly walk over to the tent to sign in. Most people are standing in the already roped of boxes waiting for our new escort to arrive. There is no que so I walk up to one of the purple headed capital women and hold out my finger. She pricks my finger and I don't flinch as I knew what to expect and turn away to see they are refusing to sign Mazzie in.

"Hey, calm down. What's the problem?" I say at the same time as a peacekeeper arrives.

"Sorry boy but you will have to go in. Your friend" he practically spits out the word "cannot have her blood taken as she is obviously heavily pregnant and it would be a health risk to the baby. So miss I am sure you and your baby to be will be relieved to hear that you do not have to attend this reaping so now you are safe from the hunger games. Forever. Congratulations" his voice is dripping sarcasm and he saunters of.

"Mazzie, that's brilliant. You're safe oh thank god" I hug her softly worrying I may hurt the baby and plant a kiss on her forehead.

"You will be ok? Sorry wow. You have to go in now. I will be waiting for you, promise" she says swiftly before shoving me towards the eighteen year old males section. I walk briskly over just as a young women totters on stage. I gasp in disgust, she can't be any older than twenty four. Our new escort's name is Isabella Thornapelle Brampton May. Her eyelashes are as long as my fingers and her huge, yet obviously enlarged yellow eyes scan the scene in front of her. We must look pathetic compared to the career districts, bet she is disappointed she was stuck with one of the underdog districts. The worst thing has to be her stripy blue and yellow curly hair, it goes all the way down to her ankles, closely followed by her red skin. It is an eyesore to look at compared to the rest of us all plain, looking that we could just keel over and never get up again. We are hopeless, just as Mazzie says. No one is safe. No one stands a chance.

"Ok, wasn't that super. And now is the time to pick our courageous young man and women for the Privilege to compete in the annual hunger games" Sparkles, that is her name yes, says. A death sentence more like. I bet she can't even remember what year of the games this is. "Well ladies first as always" and she totters across to the big glass bowl on the left side of the square, you can feel everyone holding their breath, some tremble around me. "Rosie Lamb. Congratulations dear". A small girl with short brown hair steps forwards, almost reminding herself to keep breathing. She trembles and a few tears are brewing in her bright green eyes. Poor girl, she looks as if she won't make it past the bloodbath. She slowly wobbles to the steps the tears now falling that she tried too hard to prevent. She looks heartbroken, almost as if she has already accepted death. "Why are you crying?" Sparkles tactlessly asks causing a couple of out bursts from the crowd, only causing more tears to fall down the girls pale face. "Well wasn't that exciting, now for our male tribute" she quickly strides over to the males bowl and I feel adrenaline pulsing through my veins, my pulse quickening as her hand reaches into that big glass bowl.

"Taurus Bullock" I gasp my head spinning. Me It can't be me. No, no, no. What about Mazzie, and oh god. I think I am hyperventilating, as all of the people surrounding me, shuffle away leaving a clear path for the peacekeepers to march towards me. The brutally rip me from the crowd and escort me to the stage. I catch one glance of Mazzie's tear stained Face before I burst into tears. I am embarrassed but I can't help it. I am to die before seeing my child. I'm leaving Mazzie all by herself. She is right, no hope.

"Brilliant, just super. Ok you two shake hands" I hold out my hand a Rosie silently shakes it. Her tears seem to have evaporated unlike mine, and with that statement we are both taken into the custody of the capital. Never to be free again. I am taken to a room upstairs at the back of the building. It has a big mahogany door with beautiful carvings of woodland creatures and wild flowers. Inside is just as beautiful, there is a smooth coffee table with similar carvings and a group of red velvet lined chairs in the corner. I take it all in amazed, at the sight of the luxury before flopping down on one of the chairs. Then I let the tears flow freely, at first the trickle down my face. I am going into the hunger games. I am eighteen, this was my last reaping and I was reaped. I have to leave my pregnant girlfriend. I am going to die. Now the tears are rushing down my face like a torrent of water and I can't control them.

"Three minutes" a big man dressed in white says gently and Mazzie follows him inside before shutting the door. The runs up to my her face wet with tears, nose running and puffy eyes. I know she doesn't think I will win, from the look on her face. She wraps her thin arms around me and holds on tight.

"What are we going to do" she mumbles into my shoulder. I hold her close never wanting to let go. "Win. Please try and win" I feel my heart breaking when she says this. Her voice is so thin, empty and scared. "You're strong, fast and smart. And with all your training with animals and stuff you should be able to win. Don't participate in the bloodbath. Run far away". I nod blankly.

"I promise, then I wouldn't have to work so hard and we would have a big house and a lot of money. I will do my best" I say soothingly stroking her hair and she sighs.

"sometimes that isn't good enough" she says, the hope draining from her eyes. "Isla would be proud to know you".

"Isla, I say raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah. Hope didn't really seem appropriate. Isla Skye Bullok, how does that sound?" she says rubbing the bump.

"Perfect" It did, I would try my best for Isla. She deserved to know her father.

"Times up" the peacekeeper stands in the doorway and gestures for Mazzie to leave. She gives me one last hug and I reach out and grab her hand but she pulls it away. She has just left me. I may never see her again, I wipe the last of my tears away and something catches my eye on the plain floor. Mazzie's sisters token, the necklace with a horse on it. I pick it up and put it in my pocket and suddenly the door opens again. Lucy Mare waltzes in and I scowl. We used to be good friends, only she didn't like Mazzie and made me choose, I of course chose Mazzie.

"Don't speak" she says raising her hands and flipping some of her long sun kissed hair out of her eyes. Her blue eyes full of pity and concern. "Look I am so sorry. I really am and not just for you being reaped, but for everything. I used to like you ok, and I was jealous of Mazzie and her relationship with you. So when we fell out it wasn't you at all but I miss you and I am so sorry and now I wasted around a year sulking and now you have been reaped" she says in a couple of rushed breathes. I hold out my arms for a hug which she returns. "Please forgive me" she mumbles and I just nod. I may as well seeing as I will most likely die in the next couple of weeks.

"I missed our little conversations" I finally say and she smiles.

"Yeah me to and how we used to chase the cows. Mr Stall, he used to get so mad at us" I smile at my happier childhood memories.

"Yeah I now work there on a Sunday but I think he remembers us as I get all the horrible jobs" I say thinking at least either way I will not have to work again.

"Look if you put your mind to it, you can do it, y'know win" she says "Oh and I will visit Mazzie, every so often to see how she is. I promise" I give her a big goodbye hug and she gets up to go.

"You look pretty" I say before I can stop myself. She smiles and brushes her hair out of her eyes again and smiles.

"Thanks" and with a final wave she to is gone. Seeing Lucy made me think. She and Mazzie were complete opposites. Mazzie was more negative and serious whereas Lucy was always very supportive and a laugh, she believed in me whereas Mazzie, the women who carried my child Isla Skye didn't. I mull this over throughout the car journey towards the train station. I remember visiting it with Lucy when we were young, when her dad had an accident and managed to die at the hands of the capital, well by a train. It's a small dusty building only used about twice a year for the tribute train and yet in front of me is a huge train, sleek and sliver it stands before me. I scowl at the camera and Sparkles leads me inside. It is even more impressive than the justice building. I walk over to a window glumly and stare outside making a silent pledge to myself that I would return here again and I would return alive.

**Hope you liked, and I promise to try harder and update soon**


	6. District five

**Hi again sorry for the wait, I am properly going to do all of the reaping, but I have changed the style of writing them so they are shorted. tell me if you like it more as I want to get to the capital sooner. I really liked both of these tributes. thanks to everyone's ideas from the last chapter, it helped a lot. ok so here we have district 5 **

**Addalyn Mercer submitted by Anarchy Girl**

**Mason Greene submitted by Mockingjack **

**Addalyn Mercer **

_My legs are burning and my lungs feel as if they are about to explode. The pain is unbearable but I keep running. I all started with a simple cat. Then it turned around and I saw not one but three heads and demon red eyes, as well a sharp vicious fangs dripping with venom. Then a butterfly mutt appeared its wings beat out a shimmering purple powder which I believe was poisoned. They both advanced on me and more of each species appeared. I was chased from the lake, through the willow tree's whipping myself many times in the process. Then to top it all of a tiger mutt appeared with pink and silver stripes. The mutts chased me until I was where I am now gasping for air and unable to run any further. But I do, I push myself as I know the only thing worse than this current pain would be the pain of being ripped up by these mutts. I run and I run, more desperate than ever but I am in luck as I am approaching a small forest covered with a purple eerie glow. Maybe I could climb a tree, the butterflies won't be able to travel into the fog and maybe the cats can't climb to high. I lunge for the nearest tree and grab a branch. I feel my arms shaking, like I will collapse any second but I won't I will not die. _

_I climb higher, pushing myself as I reach for each branch. When I am a couple of meters of the ground and into the bottom of the fog I allow myself to take a look at the mutations below me, heart racing and my whole body shaking with exhaustion. To my relief the butterfly mutts have gone but the three headed cats have surrounded the base of the tree and the neon tigers are crouching, ready to pounce. I wait a few seconds and it does, digging its razor sharp claws into the tree and pulling itself up the tree, pretty fast. I mentally kick myself and start to climb again, my arms now burning. My panic goes into overdrive when I realise there are no other branches to grab onto and a second tiger has appeared on the scene. A vine, brilliant. I grab it and push myself of hoping for the best, no, no, no, no, no. It isn't a vine, it's a snake, a snake mutt with a huge tongue emitting of the smell of acid. I scream only no sound comes out and I fall through the fog and land hard on my side. Then the mutts go for me, ripping my skin to shreds, I scream and thrash around, trying to get them of me and get rid of all the pain I feel right now. I scream until my throat is horse. I am fading fast and I know I am dying, in a pool of my own blood. I whimper when I catch a glance of the multicoloured tiger, it's claws shine in the misty sunlight and it stretches, waiting for me to make my move, the it pounces- _

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I Yelp hitting my head on the floor hard. It was a dream, just a dream like any other I have before a reaping. I am ok, despite all my mental reassurance I still check myself over for any bites or scratches. Oh yeah I think, like there was really going be anything there, what an idiot. I drag myself up into a sitting position frowning and trying to work out when last night I fell out of bed. Tired, I haven't slept properly like most kids in the district the last few nights, the fear of the oppressive hunger games is almost too much to bear, but we do anyway. Sighing, I brush my blonde hair away from my face and shakily stand up, wiping the sweat from my brow and stumble over to the window. If you were not from our district this would look like a normal scene to you, it would to us as well but you can really see how corrupted things have become recently. People are hovering around in small groups gossiping about this year's games only not in a nice way, well is there a nice way to gossip about such things as this? No, I didn't think so. Red graffiti is scrawled around the small village square and all the rubbish from the nearby bins has been emptied. People are laughing and crying hugging their children, others trying to sell their goods. Then you see the peacekeepers marching down the street, guns in hand, shoving aside anyone who gets in their way. I hiss when I see one of our village elders, Maybelline carelessly shoved over by one of them. Could those bastards be any less respectful? If a citizen did something as shocking as that they would be ignored and not be allowed to have anything to do with anyone in the district for over a month. The reaping will start soon so I turn away from the window and walk over to my clothes pile on the floor behind my small wooden door. Right on que it seems my mother sticks her head round the door.

"Hi honey, just so you know the reaping is going to start in about fifteen minutes, you don't want to be late now, do you?" she says so sweetly it makes me want to throw up. I raise my eyebrows and continue sifting through the small selection of clothes I have. "Addi, hello Addi". I sigh and irritably turn around.

"What, what do you want. I heard what you said and I know what the time is. I thought I told you not to call me Addi, my names Addalyn, remember. Now leave me alone, I need to pick an outfit" I shout glaring at her before going back to sorting through my clothes.

"Oh well do you want to borrow a dress, I have a few that would look suitable" she says timidly standing in the doorway. I sigh did she really not get the message.

"No, no I don't want to borrow some stupid lacy, frilly girly dress that will be way too big for me and are you saying that I don't normally look presentable, are you embarrassed by my appearance or something, now leave me alone. I need to get ready"

"Well um"

"Do you have something to say?" I turn back from sorting through clothes and glare at her with eyebrows raised and my hands on my hips, I feel her shrink back under my gaze.

"Um no, just good luck and I think I am going to head over there now" she says with false happiness.

"Yeah, whatever" I mumble and she sighs. I pick out a dark pair of skinny jeans and a grey tank top which look okay I guess, it's not a beauty contest.

"Oh is that what you are going to wear?"

"No I just spent all that time looking and picking this up as I thought I would wear it tomorrow" I say sarcastically. "Anyway I thought you were going now".

"Well ok then, bye" I don't reply and with another sigh she trots of downstairs to bother someone else I hope. I quickly change into my selected outfit and smooth down my hair before charging down the stairs and out the front door.

**Mason Greene **

"Oh Mason, you look so grown up" My mother coo's pinching one of my cheeks, I frown and turn away. I think I look like a boy dressing up as his dad in a baggy blue shirt and a slightly small pair of grey trousers, oh well I guess I only have to make an effort to dress up once a year.

"Yeah, go Mason" my little brother chants and I smile at his sweet innocence, he really hasn't got a clue about what today mean. Still it's nice that he complimented me.

"Thanks little dude" I say ruffling his hair. The reaping bell chimes, it's sound loud and clear warning us that the peacekeepers will start checking people's houses to make sure we are all attending the reaping. "We need to go now" I mummer glancing at the clock on the side of our crumbling kitchen wall, to risk being late would be stupid.

"Of course" my father says quietly. He pulls us all in for a family hug, us being my mum, me and my younger brother. "I wish you luck" he says.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour" my mother chimes in. I roll my eyes as does my dad.

"I don't think the odds are in anyone's favour this year" my dad mutters and I silently agree with him. He opens the front door of our crumbling cottage and invites us outside. It's chaos, people are charging to the reaping, desperate to be on time, peacekeepers have taken over the place, marching up and down our dirty streets, banging on peoples doors, demanding they leave and head to the reaping instantly or their children will be reaped.

"Well let's get going" my mother says chirpily, only it sounds false, she is just as nervous for my safety as every other mother in the district. She reaches down and grabs my brother's hand and tugs him to catch up with us. He giggles and the sound echoes around the street, people stop to stare and my mother shushes him. Reaping day is not a day for laughter or celebration of any sort, or so I've been told. We walk the rest of the way in a tense silence, I cannot be bothered to make conversation with my father as I am busy planning out my day, if I am not reaped which is highly likely then I guess I will help my mother prepare lunch and take my brother out to the park, nothing to exciting. I can't wait for this to be over though as then I can change out of these trousers. I allow all sorts of random thoughts to swirl around in my head, anything to distract me from the reaping. We arrive in silence and we stand together, barely touching, not speaking until my dad clears his throat.

"Well, Mason. You better sign in now. We will be waiting by the rotten bench so find us there once it's over" he picks up my younger brother who waves at me and my mum gives me a sad smile before following them, leaving me alone. I slowly walk over to the red tent, filled with capital freaks that prick our fingers and take our blood. I get in line and only have to wait a couple of minutes until they can take my blood.

"Next" one shouts with eyelashes as long as my fingers. I shudder and wobble over, holding out my hand. She inserts a sharp needle in my middle finger and I flinch, she waits for my name to show up on the piece of paper in front of her, and then nods for me to head inside the square. I walk down the main isle and slide in to the fifteen year old section next to a group of boys I don't know.

"Hi" a small ginger boy whispers next to me, he is one of the last people to arrive so he squeezes in where there isn't space, causing me to have to shuffle closer to this big group of boys. I smile to show I haven't ignored him. "Are you nervous? I am so nervous. I mean imagine getting reaped, oh wow that would be terrifying. Imagine dying" I grit my teeth and nod, this boy isn't helping my nerves at all. "Oh sorry where are my manners, I'm Spark Wires and I am also fifteen" he holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Mason Greene" I say smoothly ignoring his outstretched hand, "and I think you better be quiet as the reaping has already started" he shrugs and drops his hand and turns to focus on the stage. Our escort Mabbzie Mc cloud as just delivered a speech which I'm sure she would expect to of touched our hearts, makes me want to throw up, seeing all those snobby capital people turn their noses up at us just because we smell of petrol, or because we have smudges of dirt on our faces, flaunting all their airs and graces, their taste in entertainment. I hate them all.

"Well wasn't that wonderful, now as always Ladies first" you can feel the district holding their breath as she glides over to one of the two big bowls standing up on the stage. "Addalyn Mercer, well done" a tall pale girl steps out from the seventeen year old section, her face a mix of fear and anger, mainly anger. She brushes her blonde hair out of her green eyes and takes her place on the stage next to Mabbzie. "Addalyn Mercer, yes" she asks in a slightly patronising tone.

"No, Who else would I be, It's not like I'm just gonna walk up here just because I feel like it" she snaps rolling her eyes. That would entertain the capital for a while I bet.

"Oh, um right" Mabbzie blushes bright red beneath her purple skin which looks awful and she puts a hand across her eye, as if she is crying. "Ok" she croaks, "Now for the boys" I tense up, my heart rate increases and I freeze, willing it not to be me, anyone but me.

"Mason Greene"

**Addalyn Mercer **

"Mason Greene" our escort announces with tears in her eyes, I smirk slightly feeling satisfaction that I managed to upset her. Then I remembered my anger, I hate the capital. My name was in there six times, what were the odds of that, may the odds be ever in your favour, what a joke. And now I am going to be dumped in an arena and have to kill twenty three random children, some may be twelve, I couldn't kill a twelve year old. Brilliant, what else could go wrong? This boy, Mason Greene, slowly walks up to the stage with a straight face, only I can see the uncertainty and fear in his eyes. He flicks his dark hair out of his face to reveal his green eyes, great now I can just see it. The capital spreading rumours, we could be cousins as our eyes are the same colour. We are told to shake hands and I look him right in the eye, as determined as he is, he will have to die for me to win, and you know what I not even bothered.

We are both roughly shoved inside the justice building and then Mason lets the mask slip, he is scared, sad and thinks he doesn't have much of a chance, aren't we all thinking similar thoughts, no If I want to win this, I won't feel sorry for myself. We are lead to the back of the building and he is shoved in a room marked boy on the left side, the sunny side, whilst I am shoved into the dark, maybe never to see true light again.

** Mason Greene **

I pick numbly at the furniture around me, barley taking in the impressive sight before my eyes. I don't stand much of a chance, I may as well not try but I will for my family, they deserve better than what we have, I will win to help my younger brother who I love so dearly. I am cunning, quick and smart. I may be underestimated but that would be good as then I wouldn't be a threat. I am going to try, no more negative thinking.

"Oh Mason" my mother wails bursting into the room by herself. She wraps her arms around me and holds on tight.

"Where's dad?" I ask wondering why he or my brother is not here. She releases me from the tight hug and claps my hands in her.

"I'm sorry, he loves you so much, you must remember that but he didn't think he could face visiting you and I didn't want your brother to see you as I wasn't sure of your emotional state. I see you are doing alright, I believe you can do it Mason. Learn all you can, please come home to us. Promise me you will try" she begs, tears dripping down her pale face.

"Please don't cry, as then you'll make me cry and that would just be a mess. I promise you I will try my absolute hardest to win, for everyone" I look her right in the eye and hold her hands tight. She sighs heavily.

"I will always be watching that screen; I promise you will never be alone, just remember that and try to Stay safe" she instructs before slowly getting up to leave. I now sit all on my own, I know I won't have any more visitors as I don't really have any friends, It's not that I'm unpopular, it's just don't need more people to care about or to make polite small talk. I stare hard at the door refusing to let the tears flow I am doing this for him, I love him and I mustn't cry. I just wish I could see his smile...one last time.

**what did you think? do you like this style of reaping more or the older one, this was much quicker to write though. I promise to try and update again soon**


	7. District Two

**I am so so sorry for the wait but I now have a beta, so many thanks for Lady Raksha for beta reading this chapter, I hope you notice the difference. ok so I will be updating more now and get on with the story. **

**Eros Tarria- submitted by sc148 and Rhine Catastrophe- submitted by Hollowplaces **

**Eros** **Tarria **

_Why aren't you good enough?_

His voice still echoes in my head, four days later.

You disgusting creature. How are you even related to me?

No, it isn't true. He isn't here, I'll show him. I lunge at the dummy nearest me and decapitate it with my sword. Then I swing around and slash another dummy straight in the heart. I shove another over and start stabbing it repeatedly, imagining it was him. My so call father, who abandoned me and kicked me out of my own home four days ago. I hate him more than anyone in the world. He used to love me, used to care for me until I started training.

_Well_, I think to myself as I spin around and stab another dummy right in the eye, _I've trained with swords for nine whole years of my life_. My dream is to become a victor. I've abandoned everything else, my obsession everyone would call it. I tried to make him proud but no, it seems I still wasn't good enough. When he used to beat me I thought he was helping me, toughening me up for the arena. Only I guess he just plain didn't like me and now I am living in the Training Centre where I will be kicked out from when I am eighteen, exactly one year from now, only I'm going to volunteer this year. I passed the live trials and the choosing of the volunteer easily, I was the best by far with my sword and spearing skills.

God, living in the Training Centre is crap. The only advantage is I can train whenever I want. Only a couple of boys my age live here but they are all weak, pathetic creatures. I might've been better off living with my mother and wimpy twin brother in District One. I put my sword down and wiped my forehead which was thick with sweat. I decide to practice with spears for a while. I stretched for a couple of minutes before jogging over to the other side of the room. Brushing my shaggy auburn hair out of my eyes, I pick up a thin silver spear and throw it across the room hitting the centre of the target with a satisfying thud. No one was better than me. I pick up another spear and imagined I was throwing it at my dad.

"That's for leaving me." It also lands dead centre . I twist around and throw another.

"That's for beating me every day of my life you bastard!" that one was my father. "Ruining my life." I throw the spear with such force it goes straight through the target and lodges itself in the wall behind me. I continue doing this in a similar pattern for about twenty minutes until I hear the door open and close behind me.

"What do you want?" I snarl at Scythe, the eighteen year old orphan I've share a room with. He is big, only I'm much bigger. I could already feel my fists curling up, ready to strike out.

"We have to go now. The reaping, remember? Unless you want to stay here and keep training and I volunteer for you. I am eighteen and you are only seventeen."

I glare at him but he stupidly continues.

"You see Eros, tomorrow morning I'll be kicked out and I was going to volunteer so I won't become homeless. You can volunteer next year, okay so..."

I don't wait for him to finish. I swing around and punch him square in the face. Blood spurts from his nose which I may or may not have broken.

"What the hell? This is a new shirt, bastard!"

I smirk and flex my muscles before leaving the room with Scythe tending a bloody, broken nose.

* * *

Outside the atmosphere is buzzing. People are swarming around giggling and laughing as they head out to the reaping. It's pathetic as a true warrior would never behave in such a dim witted manner (Manor= house manner= behavior). I stride through the crowds almost excited for the reaping. I'm going to volunteer this year and finally ,when I win, I will be treated with respect and get the home I so truly deserve. I wouldn't let my father live with me, not even if he were homeless. Power and authority was always a satisfying feeling.

I smirk and crack my knuckles, just itching to volunteer already as people scramble to get out of the way, Nobody should dare get in my way, foul creatures. Most of them have never held a sword in their lives.

I wonder how Arianna is doing. She's also seventeen and was chosen in the mock trial last week as the female tribute. She's skilled with a knife, I'll give her that, but no serious threat. I could easily take her down. Same with the rest of this alliance.

I arrive at the square just on time and shove my way to the front of the queue to sign in, despite many people's protests.

"Hey," a boy exclaims as I shove him out the way mercilessly taking his place at the front of the line. _This is where the victor is supposed to be,_ I note with satisfaction despite the younger boy's whining.

"You, you can't just push in. I've been shoved over twice now and I will not move again," he squeaks making a fist and I roll my eyes, he was challenging me, anyone could see the size difference, he would die not that the thought upsets me.

"Oh you want a fight then do you?" I sneer at the boy. "You're pathetic, and you couldn't take one hit from me." I already know what he'll do. He lamely swings a punch which I easily dodge, "What was that? Did you just try and punch me?" He tries again, harder but I grab his wrist before it can connect to my cheek. He gasps and tries to pull his hand out of my iron grip. He can't and then he starts to panic.

"Hey Mister let go, you're crushing my hand, please" he says Pathetically with his bottom lip trembling. I let go, but not before swinging my left leg around to neatly trip him up. I guess that taught him not to challenge his betters. I strut forward and hold out my finger for a slightly shell shocked Capitol woman. She takes my blood and I slowly jog down the aisle of the square and find a spot at the front with the rest of the seventeen year old boys. They all shuffle around a little so they aren't near me and continue cracking jokes. I stand waiting, slowly becoming impatient, Why couldn't they get on with it so I could volunteer? Stupid Capitol.

Eventually our escort, what's her name, strides on stage. Her pink hair and orange skin make me gag in distaste. Another disgusting Capitol freak. She starts gabbling but I don't pay attention. I just allowed my mind to wander for a bit imagining myself in front of all of Panem with the victor's crown on my head.

"Well wasn't that a super video" she says. I guess I missed the video, no loss there. "Ok boys and girls it's now time to choose this year's tributes. As always ladies first" she wobbles over to the bowl in her ridiculously high heels. I wait, bored as she makes a show of pulling a name out of the glass bowl.

"Rhine Catastrophe"

Silence, the square is completely silent. We all wait for Arianna to come crashing forwards determined to get to the stage first, only no one appears. I sigh in frustration as she's making the district look weak and dishonorable.

"Any Volunteers?" our escort screeches looking perplexed. She hasn't had to ask that question in years, I scan the crowd where is Arianna? Then I see her, not Arianna but apparently this Rhine girl. She looks about seventeen, like a doll, a doll that I could snap into a thousand pieces in an instant. She smiles and her azure eyes light up making her look quite attractive with her long golden curls as she walks up to the stage and eagerly climbs up waving and winking to the crowd. She looks like a promising member for the career alliance.

"District Two, this is your next Victor," she beams at the crowd and I snort, good luck. She would break within the first hour. Wait until everyone has seen me, then they will instantly recognize this year's winner.

"No volunteers then, oh well. Now for the boys," the escort chirps and saunters over to the bowl on the other side of the stage. I take a step forward and lean towards the stage, people already making a path for me. "Sam"- I don't wait any longer.

"I volunteer," I bellow for the whole square to hear me and I briskly walk to the stage flexing my muscles and cracking my knuckles enjoys the recognition I deserved. I saunter over to a nearby camera and give them my trademark smirk. "Name's Eros Tarria" I pause and give Rhine a filthy look, "And I'm going to be your next victor" and I meant it. Rhine looks a little worried and I thrive seeing her confidence slip slightly at the sight of me. She knows she can't do it, she knows I am better than her.

"Eros Tarria. Do you have a brother called Adonis?" our escort asks.

"Yeah." Inside I am fuming, it's my reaping, and he always had all the attention. This was my moment, my chance to prove myself so why was he brought up now; he doesn't even live in this district.

"Well, well he volunteered for District One this very morning. Oh how exciting. A brother on brother fight" she claps her hands and smiles to the camera. "Now shake hands" she commands and we do. I rudely stick my hand out and Rhine takes it with her tiny hand. She smiles at me and I smirk back, unable to suppress my anger. How dare my brother volunteer the same year as me. No, I tell myself, it's a good thing as I can be the one to kill him. I almost smile at the sight of me ripping his heart out or slicing him straight in half.

With that we are both taken inside the Justice Building where we will say our goodbyes. I know my dad won't say goodbye to me although he did attend the reaping. Maybe he was proud of me, maybe not.

"You go to the Training Centre?" I grunt. If she is going to be in this alliance then she must have a talent of some sort to help us out besides using her beauty to attract sponsors. She nods and I continue, "What's your best weapon?"

"I'm quite good with knives" I nod and notice her hesitating. Well if she was lying then I would find out soon enough. "I've trained for ages; I was going to volunteer next year" I bet she thinks she's better than me but maybe she would be useful in the arena.

"You're pretty, you'll attract sponsors. I am gonna lead the career alliance but you can join. If you slow me down or I find you weak, you'll have to go" I offer bluntly.

"Ok, that would be cool. What's this about your twin? I'm guessing he trains too then?" she asks curiously as we both stop outside the room where she will say her goodbyes. How dare she just ask about me and my personal life. I hate him, even now everyone is thinking about Adonis.

"Our parents split up when we were three. He lives with my mum in District One" I say shortly.

"Ok so if he's like you won't he want to lead out group?"

"If he tries I'll snap his neck. We're identical but he's a wuss, a weakling. He won't want to lead us," I say confidently.

Rhine gives me one last smile before she is shoved into a dark waiting room. I'm shoved into the room opposite. Much to my disgust, the room is pale yellow with pink and red cushions and I hate the color pink.

"Eros, listen to me, yeah hello" My personal trainer Spear barges into the room and scowls at me, I scowl back.

"What do you want?"

"Oh so you're not happy that _somebody_," I scowl as he spits out the word, like I am some sort of monster, "came to visit you. Listen, you're clearly the dominate career so you'll most likely be leading the rest of the careers. You're doing fine, but you just have to control that temper of yours, okay? Can you do that, even with Adonis in the picture," he asks gently pretending he hasn't noticed my growing rage.

"Get out. I can control my temper without you telling me to. And I don't care about Adonis. I'm going to be the one to kill him and you know that. Unless you think I won't bring honor to the district and that he will beat me, which he won't okay, he can't" I am shouting but can't stop as I am seeing the red mist now, I don't care if he doubts me, I know I can do it.

"Well good luck," he says almost sounding disappointed. With a shake of his head, he strides away leaving me with my thoughts. I can't make sense of things. It's all my escort's, whatever her name is, fault. She shouldn't of embarrassed me like that and made me look weak in front of the district. I strike out blindly, hitting a strange stature and knocking it to the floor. I feel strangely satisfied as I watch it crumble before me, shattered into millions of pieces. It makes me feel strong and in control. I was always meant to be in control.

I continue to smash things feeling my rage gradually disintegrate. So what if Adonis volunteered, I can still beat him. Hell, I'll kill him the moment his back is turned.

When the escort collects Rhine and me, we are told to walk to the train station which is down the road. I sigh, and then catch Rhine staring at me, her azure eyes wide. I smirk and end up walking straight into a table; I can't believe I let my guard down even for a second. Now I look clumsy on national TV. Furious, I smash the vase on the table and growl. I _am _ going to win. Rhine said she will be the next victor. Well, she doesn't stand a chance.

**Rhine Catastrophe **

I frown at myself as I look inside the training room mirror. I cannot stand to look at my reflection, so I don't. Only today is an important day for me so I must. I practice smiling at myself only the girl in the mirror never smiles back. I've tried so hard to look nice by pinning up some of my long blonde curly hair with some fake blue roses attached onto some hairpins, a peachy lip gloss to bring out my rosy lips and my azure eyes look bigger than usual as I put a little bit of black eye shadow to bring out the color.

I look bad, like a kid. Not a vicious girl who has trained all her life. I've trained but it's not like I want to volunteer when I'm eighteen and probably die a slow and painful death. I train to get out of the house away from my abusive drunken father and my mum who ignores everyone, even her own daughter. Sometimes I wonder if it's my fault, if I was the one who ruined their lives and made them turn out the way they were. Still I love the feeling of a scythe in my hands; I feel so powerful and at rest, like nothing has gone wrong and everything feels perfect. I'm also alright with throwing knives but really a scythe is my best weapon.

"Rhine, could you hurry up? I need to be early now that I'm a victor," Victor my best friend asks knocking on the door. He won last year's games and said it was amazing to be in the arena, to kill and compete. I'm not too keen on that but I am glad he's alive and ok as otherwise I don't know how I'd survive.

With one last glance at myself, quickly smoothing down the fabric of my short blue velvet dress and brushing my hair out of my eyes I pull the door open to be greeted by Victor. There are a lot of boys milling around, flexing their muscles showing off to various girls but anyone can see Victor is the best looking by far. He is casually slouching against a pillar near the building's entrance, flicking his stylish brown hair from his stunning sea green eyes. His tanned lanky form may intimidate others but really he is just a gentle giant, well now maybe not so gentle but he has talent, he won his games at the age of sixteen and is now teaching kids twice his size and some that are older than him skills they need to survive the Hunger Games.

"Hey Rhine, wow you look stunning" he says pulling me into a hug. I smile but don't believe him; friends have to say things like that. I stand back and take in his outfit, a tight black shirt with blue chinos.

"You look the same as always," I smile and he laughs. Grabbing my hand he pulls me through the crowds of teenagers and out of the building. I feel people glancing at us, whispering, but try to shrug it off.

"I get to sit up on the stage and watch everyone walk around and embarrass themselves. And I get a free ice cream. Are you as jealous as you should be," he asks still holding my hand. "Now as I am going to be away for a couple of weeks I want you to try not to miss me so much. A struggle I know, but I think you can manage."

I sigh and give him a shove causing him to wobble. "Hey save some ice cream for me," I ask instantly regretting it, I'm fat enough already, I shouldn't have any ice cream.

"Sure, feel free to stop over and take any food you'd like"

"Yeah," I say not meaning it as he smirks. He winks at a couple of attractive girls walking past. I frown at them to keep walking, jealousy flaring up inside me.

He wouldn't like you anyway, a bitter voice echoes in my head. But I try and push it down and keep listening to Victor's mindless rabble.

We've reached the square now and almost the whole of District Two has turned up. Of course my parents won't have and people still have to work but a reaping around here is treated as a more important occasion than a birthday. A tall man dressed in a white suit powerfully strides up to Victor, gun in hand.

"Sorry sir, but you are now needed on stage, with the rest of the victors. Remember," he says slowly like we are both idiots.

"Right, this is the last time I'll see you. As soon as the reaping's over I've to go straight to the train. I'm gonna miss you. But if every Wednesday you go to my house, I'll call you at seven so we can chill for awhile." He pulls me into a big hug and I snuggle into his shoulder.

"Miss you too, bye," I whisper remembering to walk with my head held high, with confidence and purpose like my first trainer taught me to. When I head to the tent to sign in there is no one else there except for a couple of women dressed in white from the capital.

"Excuse me miss, you will need to hurry. It has just started."

I quickly hold out my finger to be pricked and she insists on making me even later by waiting for my name to show up. As soon as it does, I grab the tissue she hands me and run to the square. They have closed the square now as they assume all the children are in, but once a Peacekeeper sees me, he lets me in. I briskly walk to the sixteen year-old section wrapping the tissue round my bleeding finger.

I see Victor at the front sitting with a couple of other District Two victors we've had in the past few years and Capillary, our escort, is there with her pink hair and orange skin. It burns my eyes to look at.

"Well wasn't that a super video," she asks.

I guess I missed the video, no loss there.

"Ok boys and girls it's now time to choose this year's tributes. As always ladies first," she wobbles over to the bowl in her ridiculously high heels.

I hold my breath, my heart feeling like it may explode any second.

"Rhine Catastrophe."

What? No not me. Anyone but me. I'm strong, but I can't do this. There's always a volunteer, someone will volunteer, they have to. Victor's face is white like he's seen a ghost. I wait a couple of seconds and then realize no one will volunteer for me. Everyone must hate me.

Plastering a smile on my face I step forwards towards the stage, one foot in front of the other. If I want to get people to like me then I must act the part. I won't show anyone my true potential until the games begin for real. I smile brightly and laugh a little, they think they are getting some sweet little thing that will die in the bloodbath. Well then they will be pleasantly surprised.

I start to wave to the camera's and winking in a couple like I was going to volunteer. I reach the stage and wave to the crowd.

"District Two, this is your next victor," I flash them my winning smile, only I feel like breaking down and crying inside. Only acting confident or like I'm worth something makes me feel a little better about myself.

"No volunteers then? Oh well. Now for the boys."

I don't care anymore, we all know who it will be. This year Eros Tarria was chosen to represent the district. Nobody would dare to take him on. I am curious to see why Arianna didn't volunteer, she was chosen. Only seventeen and lethal with knives. Suddenly it dawns on me; she liked Victor and may have been jealous and decided to volunteer next year. No one could do something so cruel I hope.

"Sam"- she is cut off by a roaring "I volunteer"

Eros calmly walks through the crown his eyes bright but full of hatred, his shaggy hair swaying in the slight breeze. He strolls up to the stage and flexes his muscles for the camera and smirking. "Name's Eros Tarria, your next victor," he spits.

"Eros Tarria, do you have a brother called Adonis?" our escort asks.

"Yeah," he says confused as the rest of the crowd.

"Well, well he volunteered for District One this very morning. Oh how exciting. A brother on brother fight," she claps her hands and smiles to the camera. "Now shake hands."

It's a command and so we do. I smile at him seeing as we're going to be in an alliance, only he keeps smirking. With that someone shouts 'cut' and we're dragged inside the Justice Building.

I don't let my smile slip while Eros is watching. He may think I'm weak as I didn't volunteer, but he's wrong.

"You go to the training center," he grunts as we are led through a hallway. I nod.

"What's your best weapon?"

I am not sure whether to tell him the truth or not.

"I'm quite good with knives," I say sweetly fluttering my eyelashes. "I've trained for ages and was going to volunteer next year."

This is a bluff but he nods approvingly.

"You're pretty. You'll attract sponsors. I'm gonna lead the career alliance but you can join. But if you slow us down or I find you weak, you'll have to go," he says gruffly.

"Ok, that would be cool." Although I get the feeling when he says 'go' it means something much more sinister. Too bad I'm not going to be the one holding anyone back.

I stand outside my door. I don't really have any other friends and Victor has to go straight to the train. My parents properly didn't attend the reaping and I doubt Eros will have any other visitors.

"What's this about your twin? I'm guessing he trains too then?" I ask curiously.

"Our parents split up when we were three. He lives with my mum in District One," he says shortly.

"Oh. So if he's like you won't he want to lead out group?"

"If he tries I'll snap his neck. We're identical but he is a wuss, a weakling. He won't want to lead us," he says confidently.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. This isn't confidence, this is pure ignorance and he is going to get himself killed soon if he carries on like that.

I'm roughly shoved into a large room with a fantastic color scheme for brilliant reds fading into angry purples. It doesn't settle my nerves at all and it makes the room seem smaller. I feel like I'm suffocating. I'm not normally claustrophobic, but I find myself panicking. My breathing speeds up rapidly and my hands turn clammy with sweat. I rush and open the window to stick my head out to breathe.

Victor won't visit me as he has to board the train straight away. I doubt my parents were even attending the reaping or if they notice care if I die or not. I am completely alone. The realization hits me hard in the chest and I struggle to resist the urge to cry.

Weak, weak, weak, the voice pounds through my head. Look at you, nothing special, you were reaped. So, so what it is what you trained for isn't it? Weak.

"Stop," I whisper. "Stop it."

I sit in the corner of the room by the window curled up hugging a satin blue cushion for comfort and try to collect my thoughts. I could show them, everyone I was better than every tribute. I have the skills to win with my survival skills and skills with a scythe, but that would make me a threat. And all threats are eliminated at the beginning. No, I will stick with the sweet and innocent angle for now and then let lose in the arena.

I nearly jump out of my skin when the escort, whose name I can't remember, bursts through the doors gesturing me to follow her. We walk in silence until we're near the front of the building.

"Come on, isn't this exciting? Well let's go. You'll have to board the train now, come along," our escort says over enthusiastically.

While she leads us through another corridor I hear Eros muttering to himself. I watch him pick up a vase and smash it on the ground. That boy has no self control. And he'll have no idea what he's up against.

**ok so sorry about the long wait, I have been so busy. I am going to make a poll so now that I have written all the careers reaping so vote for your favorite career and it may help them live longer in the arena. do you think my reapings are to long as I have looked at other syots reapings and they are all shorter, also I have deleted a couple of chapters so if you can't review then don't worry**


End file.
